Till the world ends
by Pinkydee10bit
Summary: Ever since these dreams started Pikachu’s been longing for Croagunk! He trys to ingnore them at first but quickly relizes he can’t. Little does he know, Croagunk feels the same way. Rated M because some of the chapter will contain lemons if you tilt your head a squint your eyes. Homo! Don’t judge please! First time writting lemons!
1. It starts with a dream

**Warning! Warning! This chapter is lemon seasoned!**

_Pikachu huffed as he was pinned face first against his pillow. To a bystander, it may seem as if he was forced onto it, but he alowed to happen. His mate removed his paw from his head and onto his side. _

_"Ready?"_

_Pikachu nodded and wrapped his tail around his mate's waist. His mate took a deep breath and slipped into him. _

_Pikachu gasped at the sudden presser, but relaxed quickly. His mate's trusting was as rhythmic as his breathing. His mate paused before pushing himself in a bit harder. Pikachu moaned as he began getting aroused. He then heard his mate huff and then realise some of his seed inside of him before continuing to go in._

_It may seem weird to others, but for Pikachu, it was amazing. Pikachu cummed himself a bit which made his mate chuckle. He moaned as he began to moan his mate's name to let him know he was ready for it harder. _

_"C-c-c..." His mate paused._

_ "C-cro-croa...!" He felt his mate squeeze his sides in anticipation. _

_"C-croa-Croagunk!" _

_Pikachu looked back at Croagunk for his reaction. Croagunk's mouth curled into a grin as he chuckled in satisfaction. _

_Croagunk carefully pulled out, before shoving it all back in. Hard. _

_Pikachu gasped and moaned in pleasure. Croagunk was picking up the pace and it. Felt. Great! _

_He rubbed Croagunk's back with his tail as he began panting. Croagunk seemed to copy a bit, but continued to fuck him. _

_Their game continued for what seemed like hours when Croagunk pulled out for a final time and collapsed next to Pikachu. "H-how...was t-that...?" Pikachu sighed a nuzzled up to him. "P-perfect...just perfect."_

_Croagunk smiled before pulling Pikachu close and falling fast asleep. Pikachu yawned as he began to drift off too. _

Pikachu's eyes snapped open and shot off his bed. He looked around and saw he was in a Pokémon Center. He covered his face as he remembered his wet dream. He collapsed back onto his bed.

"This is the fifth time this month!" Pikachu exclaimed in thought. He's been having these dirty dreams for months now, but couldn't figure out why they were all about Croagunk of all Pokémon!

Pikachu blushed as he began to remember Croagunk's smiling face. Well he is pretty handsome, strong, brave, and has the cutest snore-wait why could he still hear it?

Pikachu looked near the back of the room and sure enough, there Croagunk was, sound asleep. He was sleeping on his side but it looked more like a lounging position than anything. Funny how Pikachu was probably the only one to see him sleeping like that. He would always wake up before everyelse did or roll over in his sleep. It was surprisingly adorable.

Pikachu's eyes widened as he felt something poke against the floor. He looked down and blushed in shock, his pikacock was still out! Not sure if it was from the dream or just now but Pikachu didn't care. He rushed to the Pokémon specific bathroom and relieved himself of his load.

He returned to the room and laid back down. He buried his head into his pillow. Pikachu stopped when he heard a thud. He looked back up and saw Croagunk had rolled onto his stomach and appeared to be smiling in his sleep. Pikachu groaned and stuffed his face into the pillow again. "Why am I feeling this way about Croagunk of all Pokémon? Croagunk!"

Pikachu sighed as he struggled to get some sleep, he needed to since Ash mentioned wanting to train. It was going to be a long while before he actually could though.


	2. Help from some friends

Pikachu blinked as he struggled to stay awake. His trainer, Ash, was explaining the new strategy they were going to practice in training today to him and the rest of the team, but Pikachu wasn't paying much attention. His head and eyes drooped before shooting up and open, then taking it from the top.

Buizel glanced in Pikachu's direction, then turned his attention back to Ash. He did a double take before turning his head towards the mouse. He frowned at how tired he looked, how long had he been like this? Buizel rubbed his chin and realized that Pikachu acted like this at least once a week. Well, ever since Team Galatic was defeated.

Buizel nudged Monferno to grab his attention. He turned towards Buizel, and then to Pikachu when he motioned his paw towards him. Monferno's eyes widened a bit then turned back to Buizel.

"I'm gonna go talk to him in private." Buizel whispered before looking between their trainer and Monferno. "Mind letting Ash know?" Monferno nodded as Buizel walked towards Pikachu. He grabbed Pikachu by the paw, which caused him to snap awake again, and dragged him away from the group. "Wha-Buizel? What're-" "Come on, this isn't gonna be any better if you don't corporate."

Piplup turned away from his conversation with Pachirisu and Buneary when he heard Buizel call out to him. He spotted Buizel dragging Pikachu into the forest near the Pokémon center, and waving him over. He turned back to the two females. "You girls mind?" They both looked towards Buizel and Pikachu. Buneary frowned at Pikachu's condition while Pachirisu smiled and nodded. "Of course not! Go keep Buneary's prince safe!"

Piplup laughed and followed Buizel into the forest, not realizing Pachirisu frowned a bit at her own words. Pachirisu sighed and turned back to Buneary, only to be grabbed by said bunny and shook back and fourth. "WhywouldyousaythathowcouldyousaythatIthoughtwewerefriends!?!?!?" She said all at once quickly with her eyes wide and face red. Pachirisu sweat dropped anime style as she continued to be shook.

Pikachu sighed as Buizel propped him up against a tree. He looked at his two best friends, Buizel and Piplup, from where he sat and frowned. "Alright, why am I here?" Buizel folded his arms in his signature pose. "I don't know, you tell us." Pikachu sighed and thought for a few moments. He looked back at the two and chuckled nervously. "I haven't been getting my fare share of sleep lately? *heh* *heh*" Buizel and Piplup sighed in relief, at least they didn't need to pry that part from him.

"Alright Pikachu, explain yourself!" Piplup demanded with confidence. "Why haven't you been getting your fare share of sleep?" Buizel nudged Piplup, letting him know he was a bit too quick to the punch.

Pikachu began to sweat and tapped his fingers together. He sighed and looked around to make sure no one was listening or watching. He coughed to make sure his friends were at his full attention, which they were. "W-well...over the past few months, I've been..um..having these dreams about someone in particular..." Buizel raised an eyebrow while Piplup leaned in. Pikachu rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "A-and...because of these dreams, I think I...might..have...a small...c-crush on that...person..." Pikachu gulped and waited for his friends' response.

"I KNEW IT!" Piplup exclaimed in Pikachu's face, making him jump in surprise. "I KNEW YOU LIKED BUNEARY!" Pikachu mentally face palmed. Right, Buneary's crush on him. Buizel pulled Piplup back. "Whoa, take it easy Piplup! But seriously, took ya long enough." He said with a smirk. Pikachu frowned and turned away from them. "It's...not...B-Buneary.."

"WHAT!?" Neither of them were expecting that answer. Piplup shook his head to get his mind back online while Buizel rubbed his temples. "Alright then, if it's not Buneary, then who?" Pikachu remained silent so Piplup took a guess. "Is it Pachirisu? You two are pretty close." Pikachu shook his head. "Maybe Ambipom?" May's Glaceon?" Buizel suggested. Pikachu shook his head, a little faster this time. Piplup suddenly gasped dramatically and sharply turned towards him. "HAPPINY!?"

Pikachu widen his eyes and stared at Piplup while Buizel hit the back of his neck. "Wow Piplup! Way to make your friend seem like a pervert!" Piplup rubbed the back of his neck and looked apologetically at Pikachu, who nodded to let him know it's ok. Buizel looked back at Pikachu. "Alright, but seriously, who is it? Some girl you met back in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn?" Pikachu growled in frustration. "No, no, no! It's not that! In fact, they're not even female!"

Pikachu's paws flew over his mouth when he realized he unintentionally let the Meowth out of the bag. Buizel and Piplup blinked, looked at eachother, then back at Pikachu. "Y-you-you are...gay!?" Piplup exclaimed, breaking the silent after what felt like hours. Pikachu's already red cheeks darkened and nodded.

"Hey guys?" The three shrieked in surprise at the new yet familiar voice. They turned towards the speaker, who was none other than Croagunk, causing Pikachu to blush a bit more. Piplup clenched his chest. "What the heck Croagunk! Are you trying to give us heart attacks!?" Croagunk held his paws up in defense. "Sorry, not exactly my fault I move pretty quietly."

Croagunk's cheeks puffed in and out which each breath he took. That fact always amazed Pikachu, he wondered why his only his species and evolved form could do that. Buizel rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the frog. "What do you want Croagunk?" Croagunk looked at Buizel and returned the look. "Brock just wanted me to let you know that he's almost done with breakfast." Piplup smiled at the thought of food, while Buizel smirked at the fact that Brock can get Croagunk of all Pokémon to run errands, while Pikachu just stared at Croagunk deep in thought.

Croagunk turned to leave but not before turning to Pikachu, who felt a slight tingling in his stomach when he did. He wasn't sure if it was hunger or Butterfrees. "Before you ask, no, I didn't hear anything from your conversation." Pikachu watched as Croagunk left, then turned back to Buizel and Piplup. Only to find them smirking at him.

"Wh-what?" Buizel chuckled. "Ya know? Because of your red cheeks it's hard to tell when you're blushing. Unless you take note on how dark they are~." Pikachu's eyes widened as Piplup continued. "Yeah, and you only do that and show other symptoms of love around Croagunk now that I think about it~." They've figured him out!

Pikachu struggled to find words. Finally he blurted out; "YES! ITS TRUE! I HAVE A CRUSH ON CROAGUNK!" Pikachu hesitated for a moment before continuing. "B-but, I don't think he would be interested, ya know me being me! Besides, I think he's straight! Remember how he acted around, what was her name? Chrissy! Yeah, I think he was interested in Chrissy back in Pastoria!" Buizel cut off Pikachu's rant by covering his mouth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down for a moment! Breathe!" Pikachu took deep breaths as Buizel continued. "Before you go all crazy on us, maybe explain the dreams you been having about him so we can get to the root of the problem?"

Pikachu sighed and nodded. "W-well...at first they were pretty normal, like it was just me, you two, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Croagunk hanging out as a group. Then slowly it turned into just me and Croagunk." Piplup waved his flippers, urging him to continue. "When that happened, they started to contain love confessions, dates, and even kissing!" Buizel nodded. "Huh, seems to me you got it pretty bad. But still not seeing a reason to have insomnia." Pikachu sighed. "T-that's the thing. I've gotten to sleep even after those dreams. But recently...t-they've been getting...er..um...wet..." Pikachu covered his face at the last thing. Both Piplup and Buizel blushed in surprise. After what seemed like hours, Buizel responded. "Ok, I lied. You don't have it bad. You've got it **BAAAAAD**!"

Pikachu sweat dropped anime style before Piplup placed a flipper on his shoulder. "As shocking as this is, how about we go get breakfast? That way we can process this a little better." Pikachu sighed with relief and nodded.

That night, the trainers set up camp somewhere in the woods. All the Pokémon were out of their Pokéballs and having conversations among their own groups. Pikachu's group consisted of himself, Piplup, Buizel, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Croagunk. They sat in a small circle around nothing in particular. Pikachu sat in between Buizel and Piplup, and across from Croagunk, who was in between Pachirisu and Buneary. They were currently caught in a game of truth or dare.

"Ok Buizel, truth or dare?" Buneary asked. "Dare." Was the answer. "Do you perhaps, know how to do the Weedle~?" Buizel sighed, stepped back, and began flopping on his stomach like a Weedle would. Everyone burst out laughing. Buizel huffed and sat back in his spot. Piplup chuckled. "Was that the Weedle, or the Magikarp?" Buizel growled before getting an idea, if the cards are played just right. "Hey Croagunk, truth or dare?" Croagunk thought for a moment. "Truth." Buizel meantally fist-pumped, the right card was played! "Really Croagunk? You normally go with dare." Pikachu said. "One, I'm getting tired. Two, you really think I'm trusting Buizel to give me a dare?" Buizel snorted before asking; "Are you perhaps, in a closet?"

Croagunk's cheeks puffed completely out in surprise. Pikachu blinked, those things are pretty expressive. He then noticed that his orange cheeks were darker. Guess he blushes the same way.

Pachirisu's head cocked. "In a closet? What's that mean?" Piplup answered. "He's asking if Croagunk's prefers his own gender over the opposite." Pachirisu nodded in understanding. Croagunk's cheeks contracted as he smirked. "Guess I couldn't stay in there for too long, huh?"

Buizel did a double take. "Holy-! You are! Er-were!" Everyone burst out laughing. Pikachu smiled at the fact that the obstacle keeping him from accepting and admitting was gone. Buizel nudged him and offered a look that read: "You're welcome."

Piplup then decided to make a joke. "Oh! That's why you Poison Jab Brock!" "What the-?! NO!"


	3. His turn for confusion

Croagunk felt something tap his arm as he slept, he ignored it. The tapping continued, he groaned and waved it away. The tapping got faster and a bit harder. Croagunk gave in and opened his eyes. He jumped a little when he saw how close the one trying to wake him up was.

"Happiny? What are you doing up?" Croagunk asked, getting up off his stomach and sitting up. "I wanted to tell you something! I almost forgot!" Happiny answered. Croagunk rubbed his temples. "Couldn't it have waited until morning?" He said before yawning. Happiny shook her head. "Nope! It's important!"

Croagunk sighed. "Alright, what is it?" Happiny grinned before beginning. "Well, this morning, I saw Buizel and Piplup dragging Pikachu off into the forest near the Pokémon center we were at. So I followed them and-!"

Croagunk interjected. "Whoa whoa whoa! You followed them? Happiny, it's rude to eavesdrop." Happiny frowned at the information. "I'm sorry...I was just...curious..." Croagunk sighed. "It's fine, you're still young and still learning so, don't worry about your curiosity."

Happiny smiled before continuing. "Ok! Well anyway, It turns out Pikachu was having weird dreams about someone and that's why he hasn't been sleeping good recently!" Croagunk raised a nonexistent eyebrow but refused to interrupt Happiny again. "What makes it so important that **you** here this is because Pikachu was dreaming about you!"

Croagunk's eyes widened as he chocked on air. He got a hold of himself only to be filled with confusion. "Me?! Why would he dream about me!?" He exclaimed in thought. "D-does Pikachu have a crush on me? Why would he?! Why-!" "Croagunk?"

Croagunk stopped himself and looked at Happiny. "Oh um...sorry. What's up?" Happiny stared at him and said with the most serious face she could muster; "What's a "wet dream"?

Croagunk's eyes widened and his cheeks puffed out and went a bit dark. "W-what!? Why do you ask?" Happiny cocked her head. "Pikachu said that he's been having those kind of dreams about you. What are they?" Croagunk's blushed even more. Not only was Pikachu having dreams about him, but they were wet!!! Croagunk attempted to focus his attention on Happiny's question to avoid his confusion.

Croagunk's cheeks retracted as he attempted to explain censory "Um...wet dreams are...um...well..." Happiny leaned in. "...You remember when you asked where eggs come from?" Happiny nodded. "And you remember...that they're laid by a pregnant Pokémon? You remember what pregnant means right?" Nodding continues. "And um...you remember that there's a certain ritual to get Pokémon pregnant that you'll learn more about...when your older?" Happiny nodded furiously. "Well...wet dreams are...when you imagine...preforming that...ritual with...someone in particular..." Croagunk finished with a dark blush.

Happiny blinked, thought for a moment, then blinked again, before finally saying; "Ok!" Croagunk sweat dropped anime style. Of course Happiny wouldn't really understand. Happiny yawned. "I'm sleepy, I'm gonna go back to bed. Night Croagunk." Happiny hugged Croagunk before running off.

Croagunk shook his head and laid back down on his stomach. He groaned into his paws at the memory of what Happiny said about Pikachu. Why would Pikachu dream about him? And wet dreams for that matter. Croagunk then realized something. Is that why Buizel asked him if he was "in a closet", for Pikachu's sake? Why would Pikachu crush on **him** of all Pokémon. They're not even that close.

Croagunk grumbled as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

_Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder as the trainers kept walking. He hopped next to the newly caught Croagunk, who Brock decided to keep out of his Pokéball for the time being. _

_"Hey, um, Croagunk right? Names Pikachu." Croagunk turned to Pikachu and raised an eyebrow. "Um...hey?" Pikachu blinked before laughing "Oh! Sorry, for a second I thought you couldn't talk!" Croagunk blinked. "W-why's that?" Pikachu stopped laughing to explain. "Sorry, it's just that, you haven't said anything yet, even when Brock caught you, so I just assumed...um...sorry...again."_

_Croagunk sighed. "It's fine. I get that a lot..." Pikachu cocked his head. He was already upset that he might've offended Croagunk, and kinda ruined his chance on making a new friend, but now he felt bad that Croagunk was use to it. _

_Pikachu looked ahead of them. Yep. The trainers were still walking front of them as they followed. He turned back towards Croagunk. "H-hey...if you don't mind me asking, what was your life like before you were captured?" _

_Croagunk sighed and stared at the ground. "Honestly? I don't remember a lot of it. I might've forced myself to forget it for some reason...don't know..." Pikachu frowned. Was he past **that** horrible that he was forced to forget it? "Well...if you do remember, you can always talk to me about it!" Pikachu then gestured to himself. "I'm VERY easy to talk to!" Croagunk smiled and chuckled. "I think I see that." _

_Ash looked back without stopping when he heard a chuckle. He smiled when he saw Pikachu and Croagunk talking. "Hey look, Pikachu already got Croagunk to lighten up a bit." Dawn and Brock copied Ash's position. "Aw, that's nice." Dawn said, cupping one cheek. Brock smiled and nodded towards Dawn. "That's Pikachu for ya, he has the kind of personality that's easy to get along with."_

Croagunk shifted his head to the side. That's right. Pikachu was his first actual friend. Croagunk knew that but, never understood why. He always chalked it up to his personality trait.

_Pikachu watched as the trainers were about to release the rest of the Pokémon. He turned towards Croagunk. "Ready to get properly acquainted with everyone else?" Croagunk snapped up as if him speaking woke him from a trance. "Huh? Oh, sure I guess." Without another word, the trainers called; "Come on out!" And threw their Pokéballs in the air. _

_After the Pokémon materialized Ash addressed them. "Alright guys, this is Croagunk, he-" But before Ash could finish, Aipom fired a Swift attack right at Croagunk! Just as it was about to hit, Pikachu deflected it with Iron Tail and stood in front of Croagunk. Everyone's eyes went wide at what just happened._

_"Wha! A-Aipom!? What was that for?!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu nodded. "Exactly! What was that for?" He demanded. Aipom did a double take. "What was- Pikachu! Ash! That guy works for Team Rocket!" __The other Pokémon widened their eyes at that fact, but Pikachu held his ground. "No he doesn't! At least...not anymore!" _

_Dawn grabbed Ash's shoulder. "Ash, remember, Aipom fought Croagunk and lost, and she knows that Croagunk was with Team Rocket. So she might see him as a threat." Ash dropped his posture a bit._

_Aipom nodded. "Yeah! See, even Dawn thinks he's dangerous! And he is!" She exclaimed. Croagunk flinched at her words. Pikachu caught sight of that and growled. Piplup then spoke up. "Hey! Dawn said that **you** see him as a threat, not that she does!" Pikachu gave Piplup a greatful look._

_Brock rubbed his chin. "Even with that fact in play, it still doesn't make sense why Aipom is not even trying to give Croagunk a chance." The other trainers nodded in agreement._

_Piplup took Pikachu and Croagunk's side. "Now that's a true statement if you ask me." Both Pokémon taking a stand failed to notice the embarrassed look on Croagunk. _

_Starly flew next to Aipom. "I'm with Aipom on this. If it wasn't for Croagunk, Team Rocket wouldn't have gotten all those Pokémon." He said in a huff._

_Pikachu's eye twitched. "A-are you serious? They tricked him into thinking they were a struggling gym so he would help them!" Croagunk nodded to confirm the information. Piplup huffed. "Yeah! The guy's been through enough, leave him alone!"_

_Turtwig got in between them and held up his arms to make sure everyone keeps their distance. "Alright! That's enough! Pikachu's right, we should at least give Croagunk a chance." Turtwig got back on all fours before continuing. "Didn't you guys give me a chance after I attacked Ash and took Pikachu away?" _

_Pikachu and Piplup smiled greatfully at Turtwig while Croagunk look confused. Why were they so set on defending him? What the others were saying was true, and he felt ashamed for it, and had a reason to hate him. _

_Aipom growled. "You're different Turtwig. You were against Team Rocket while **he** was! He's dangerous!"_

_Pikachu growled back at her. "No he's not!" He said with cheeks sparking. _

_Starly glared at him. "You really gonna attack **us** for someone you just met?! Someone who was **with Team Rocket**!?"_

_Piplup jumped to his friend's aid. "Don't you make Pikachu of all of us the enemy!"_

_All but two of the Pokémon were in an all out argument! "Alright! Everyone calm down!" Brock said trying to dispatch the situation. _

_Croagunk growled in frustration, he didn't want or need people fighting against or for him. He looked at his paw to see Poison Jab flickering on and off. He sighed and chose off, using that attack would only make things worse. _

_Bonsly started sniffling. "G-guys? Pl-please...stop fighting!" When he was unintentionally ignored, he started tearing up._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing at the sound of Bonsly's cry. They turned to see the baby of the group now in the arms off his trainer. Ash got their attention by gesturing at Brock and Bonsly. "Now look what you guys did; you made Bonsly cry!" Dawn folded her arms. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting because our newest member made a mistake." _

_The once fighting Pokémon sighed in defeat, Dawn was right. Croagunk rubbed his arm, he really didn't need this kind of introduction._

Croagunk blinked before shifting his head to the other side before closing his eyes again. Why was Pikachu fighting for him? Was that apart of his nature?

_Croagunk looked at everyone else eating from where he leaned against a tree a little ways away. Sure they were and sure Brock had put a bowl of food out for him but, he wasn't hungry. _

_Croagunk raised an nonexistent eyebrow. Everyone was tense and arguing just a few moments ago. How come now that food was out, everyone was calm? He didn't understand it, even back when he was still with his older brother and sister. He sighed, looked away, and closed his eyes. _

_Just as he felt like drifting off, Croagunk heard someone clear their throat. He popped one eye open and saw Pikachu standing near him with a still full bowl of food. _

_Pikachu coughed. "Um...hey Croagunk?" Croagunk opened both eyes and faced him. "S-sorry about what happened earlier. But we convinced Aipom and Starly to apologize when they're ready and you're ready to hear it."_

_Croagunk blinked. "Um...thanks and...not that I don't appreciate it...but I'm capable of handling myself." Pikachu shook his head. "No no, it's fine! I'm always ready to help and I know you're capable of handling yourself but, you don't know Aipom like me and knowing her she might start a non-training battle and I-"_

_Pikachu stopped himself. "I'm saying to much aren't I?" Croagunk smirked and nodded. Pikachu laughed nervously before remembering the other reason he came over there. "Oh yeah! I brought you some food." He thrust the bowl towards Croagunk. "I thought, since you didn't take it, I would bring it to you before Piplup got an idea." _

_Croagunk stared at Pikachu before turning away. "Thanks but...I'm not hungry." Pikachu cocked his head. Croagunk had already closed his eyes so he didn't want to pry for info. Pikachu didn't know why but the situation they were currently in made him feel like doing something._

_Croagunk felt something soft against his lips. He opened his eyes only to come face to face with Pikachu! Was he doing what he thought he was doing!? Pikachu opened his eyes, before they went as wide as Croagunk's and he shot back away. Did he just do that!?_

_They both blinked with their eyes locked together. Pikachu was the first to break from his trance. "That. Never. Happened." He said with his paws up. Croagunk quickly nodded. "A...greed..."_

Croagunk shot up. Did he and Pikachu really kiss that day? Was he forced to forget it? Croagunk shook his head. That didn't really happen...did it?

Croagunk groaned and rolled onto his side. He didn't need this confusion right now. He needed sleep.

Pikachu shot awake. Did he really kiss Croagunk all the way back then?! Or was that another weird dream? No, it couldn't, that was like a memory not a dream. Pikachu groaned as he attempted to fall asleep, praying that insomnia wouldn't come for him again.


	4. Capture Confessions

**WARNING! WARNING!** **This chapter contains no lemon but leaves hints.**

Pikachu groaned after he woke up. Another wet Croagunk dream. At least he was on top this time. Pikachu blinked and rapidly shook his head to remove the thought.

It had been almost a whole month since Pikachu had started coming to terms with his crush on the frog, and was STILL trying to build up enough confidence to confess to it. He turned to face Ash. Good. Still sound asleep in the Pokémon Center bed, as well as Brock and Dawn in their own.

Pikachu was about to try falling back to sleep, when someone cleared their throat. He turned and saw Buizel staring at him from the edge of the bed. "We doing this, or not?" He asked as he bounced a Pokéball in his paw. Pikachu gulped as he recognized the Pokéball, it was Croagunk's. Buizel had convinced Pikachu earlier that day to grab Croagunk's Pokéball and go away from everyone else while they were asleep, and confess. Buizel was just there to make sure Croagunk's Pokéball is back in Brock's bag when he is released, and to make sure Pikachu didn't back out at the last second.

Pikachu sighed and sat up. "Alright...let's get this over with." Pikachu paused when Buizel pulled a disturbed face at him. "Wh-what?" Buizel covered his eyes. "I appreciate the enthusiasm but, can you deal with your "little friend" first?" He begged as he pointed towards Pikachu's crotch. Pikachu raised an eyebrow and looked towards where he was pointing. He almost had a heart attack when he saw his own erection.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu and Buizel walked out of the Pokémon Center and to the start of the forest next to it. He was ashamed even after he delt with himself, Buizel didn't help much with the weird glances he gave.

Pikachu stopped when Buizel stopped suddenly. He turned around to face him. "If you wanna back out now, now's the time." Pikachu gulped and, hesitantly, shook his head. He's gone too far now. Buizel smirked at his friend's confidence.

Without another word, Buizel released Croagunk from his Pokéball. Before he completely materialized, Buizel gave Pikachu a pat on the back as if to say "Go get em" before dashing back into the center.

Pikachu turned his attention to the now fully materialized Croagunk, who let out a yawn before rubbing his eyes. "Brock, I swear if you woke me up to help your "precious nurse Joy" I'm gonna-!" Croagunk cut himself off when he opened his eyes and realized his trainer wasn't in front of him, but Pikachu. He blinked while Pikachu gulped and prayed that he didn't put Croagunk in a mood.

"Pikachu? Wha-?"

"I just wanna talk ok?"

Croagunk raised an nonexistent eyebrow. "You woke me up...to talk?" Pikachu shuddered under Croagunk's unnerving stare, but tried to keep it cool. "Y-yeah. Sorry but, I can only talk to YOU about this..." Croagunk's stare faltered, unaware to Pikachu, assuming what he meant by that and what it's probably going to lead to. He managed to keep his cheeks from giving him away, but couldn't stop them from darkening a little.

Pikachu took a deep breath. "For a while now, I've been...c-crushing on you..." Pikachu thought for a moment before continuing. "I-it might've started when I first became acquainted with you. I-I don't know why but, I felt something when I first started talking to you and I wasn't sure what it was at the time but, I think I have a pretty good idea now. *heh*"

Croagunk's eyes widened but remained silent to not throw the already nervous Pikachu off. "Wow...he's actually coming clean..pretty well to."

Pikachu breathed "To be honest, I might've been ignoring those feelings for some reason, don't know exactly." Pikachu continued to avoid eye contact, but kept talking. "But...I...can't ignore them anymore, I feel so weird around you...why you? Maybe because...you're really strong, brave, sweat and kind? Or because how interesting your body is...*heh* like your eyes, they're so big and yellow, can be intimidating but soft...or like those cheeks of yours, how the heck do they puff out like that?"

Croagunk's cheeks puffed out as if on comand. He was blushing almost wildly at the amount of complements and how sincere they were.

Pikachu suddenly breathed sharply, startling Croagunk by accident. "B-but! I've been having these weird dreams about you! They were normal at first, li-like like just hanging out with the others! Then it was just us! We were kissing, making out even, sometimes even confessing love to eachother." Pikachu paused. But only for a moment. "B-but they've been getting wet! I've seen us having sex! In all kinds of ways! It's so weird! B-but they're probably the reason my crush fully came to light! Why? I don't know! I-!?"

Croagunk suddenly slapped a paw over Pikachu's mouth. "Whoa! Whoa...easy. Calm down, breath." Pikachu copied Croagunk's slow breathing as instructed. Surprisingly, he relaxed. Despite that, he could see right through Croagunk's calm facade. His still puffed out cheeks were a dead giveaway, the bright blush was too.

After a while, Croagunk removed his paw from Pikachu's mouth. He took a deep breath, which made his cheeks retract. "Look...Pikachu...I..um..." Croagunk cleared his throat. Pikachu thought he looked nervous and he was. Had he never done this before? I mean, Pikachu hasn't either but, Croagunk wasn't prepared for this conversation like Pikachu was. Who would be?

Pikachu tried to look into Croagunk's eyes as he avoided eye contact. Normally he tries staring off but, couldn't now. "S-sorry...I-I'm not entirely sure what to say in this *ahem* situation..?"

Pikachu's ears dropped a bit, was he rejecting him? Or was he just THAT nervous?

Croagunk took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Honestly...I think I was starting to catch wind of your...crush..but not the dream part. I always thought it was pretty cute the way you...acted around me." Pikachu blushed lightly. Croagunk then looked at him with a look he never thought he see him bare...in reality I mean. Croagunk lifted Pikachu by the chin and made sure he had his attention. The action made them both blush.

"Yeah know? Maybe we could give it a try. But not go to thaaat till we know we're ready?" Pikachu's eyes widened. He was actually accepting and suggesting! A smile pulled on his mouth. "Croagunk...I-!"

Before Pikachu even had a chance to respond. Both he and Croagunk were scooped up in a net from an unseen source. Pikachu was startled before putting on an annoyed look. "Aw come on!" Croagunk was confused but then bore the same annoyed look. "Don't tell me..."

"Listen, is that a voice hear?"

"It may be late, but it's loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"In yer ears!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket-!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Pikachu groaned while Croagunk sweat dropped anime style. That motto of their's is REALLY repetitive.

**And hard to write.**

Jessie laughed evilly. "Well, we were gonna break into the center to take a bunch more Pokémon-" James cut her off. "But you two just made our lives a whole lot easier!"

Pikachu sighed in defeat. This was all his fault. If he hadn't chose tonight of all nights, they wouldn't have been captured. He turned his attention to Croagunk, who was glaring at the crooks that grabbed them. As they flew off into the night into a balloon, Pikachu prayed that their disappearance would catch attention before it was too late.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was morning as Ash, Brock, and Dawn walked onto the training field of the Pokémon Center. "Maybe Pikachu is out here?" Ash guessed. They've woken up to find the mouse gone from the room, so they assumed he must've ran off somewhere.

The three humans decided to extend their search party by realising the rest of their Pokémon. When Piplup materialized, he immediately went over to Buizel. "So, did the plan take action?" He asked. Buizel smirked and nodded. "What plan?" They both froze at Buneary's voice. Shoot. They were about to respond to her question when Brock suddenly spoke.

"That's odd." The teens turned to their older friend, who was holding an empty Pokéball. "What's odd, Brock?" Dawn asked. Brock turned to them. "Croagunk's missing to, his Pokéball's empty." He explained. Ash rubbed his chin in thought. "This is strange. Both Pikachu and Croagunk are missing, but everyone else is here."

The Pokémon's eyes went wide at the trainers' statements. Buizel turned to Piplup. "You don't think-?" Ash suddenly addresses everyone. "Alright you guys! We have to find Pikachu and Croagunk! Spread out as much as you can!"

The Pokémon nodded and split off into different directions, hoping that their friends were alright.


	5. Toxic kiss

**Warning! Warning! This chapter contains a makeout scene!**

Pikachu yawned and stretched. He got off his stomach and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sighed when he was greeted by the internalls of a cage. Team Rocket had shoved him and Croagunk into the cage when they landed their balloon a long ways away from the Pokémon Center. They then spent the rest of the day partying and gourging themselves on food they either bought or (most likely) stolen. It wasn't that bad, Wobbuffet and even Mime Jr would occasionally sneak away from everyone else and secretly slip them food. Team Rocket didn't really deserve them on how nice they were. When Team Rocket wasn't looking, Pikachu and Croagunk would beat and the cage walls, trying to break them. If he remembered correctly, his lack of sleep had gotten the best of him near nightfall and Croagunk insisted that he sleep. When he refused a few times, he was forced into it with a weak Poison Jab. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but just enough to knock him out.

Pikachu saw that Team Rocket had passed out, probably had been for a while. He then turned his attention to Croagunk. To his surprise, Croagunk was leaning backwards against the wall next to the side they tried to break. Pikachu was about to ask what he was doing, then he noticed Croagunk's eyes were closed and his breathing was relaxed. He was asleep. Pikachu found himself blushing at how peaceful he looked despite their situation.

Pikachu was about to start attacking the bars again, as quietly as he could to not wake Croagunk, when he heard something approaching. Pikachu got in attack position, ready to defend himself. He got out of it when he saw it was Wobbuffet. "Oh, it's you." He said with a sigh of relief. Wobbuffet nodded. "I managed to grab some more food for you two." He said pushing a plate of donuts into the cage. Pikachu took it a gave the psychic-type a greatful smile. "Thanks Wobbuffet. You're a good guy." Wobbuffet saluted. "Happy to help!" He disappeared from where he had come from.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wobbuffet walked back over to the rest of Team Rocket, but was stopped by Meowth. "Did ya do it?" Wobbuffet nodded which made Meowth chuckle. "It's a shame dat we had to ruin perfectly good donuts for dis, but what can you do?"

Wobbuffet frowned a bit and Meowth caught it and smirked. "Don't worry, der's not enough in dem to kill dem, just make dem weak enough to pass out for a while."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu placed the donuts on the floor of the cage and walked towards Croagunk, it wouldn't be fair if he got more energy while he didn't. "*psst* Croagunk?" No response. Pikachu nudged Croagunk's side. "Croagunk? Wake up. We got more food." Same result, though Croagunk's nose did twitch. Pikachu smirked at the fact that Croagunk wasn't in the "waking up" mood. Though, it dropped at the realization that Croagunk only sleeps heavy if he was REALLY tired, which is rare.

Pikachu sighed and went to walk back over to the plate of food, but he felt something hold him by the tail and pull him back. He looked behind him and saw Croagunk was holding his tail and seemed to be rubbing it. Pikachu blushed lightly at the feeling and action. "Um...Croagunk? What ar-" He then realized that Croagunk was still sound asleep.

Pikachu attempted to pull himself out of the sleeping Croagunk's grasp, but all that did was make him groan sleepily. Pikachu sighed in defeat, but then noticed that Croagunk was muttering something in his sleep. He couldn't make out most of it, but the one thing he could turned him into a blushing mess. "Pi..ka...chu..."

Pikachu did a double take, did Croagunk just mumble his name? Croagunk then chuckled in his sleep. "H-hey..that tickles..." Pikachu blushed deeper, at least now he had a good idea of how Croagunk felt when he confessed to his dreams. He glanced back at him, he was smiling and making small movements with one paw while the other didn't slack on it's grip on Pikachu's tail. Croagunk continued to rub while Pikachu began to enjoy it. With the way it's going now, maybe it could work.

Croagunk then mumbled something inaudible and, much to Pikachu's dislike, rolled onto his side and released Pikachu's tail. Pikachu got back on his feet and smiled at the still sleeping frog. He was still smiling about something in his dream as he softly snored. Pikachu shook his head before turning his attention back to the food.

There were six donuts, so Pikachu could have three and leave the other three for Croagunk when he woke up. Pikachu grabbed the first one and bit it with slight caution. When the first bite passed the test, the rest of it was gobbled up. Pikachu grabbed the second. As he chewed on it, he realized it tasted a bit funny, but continued eating. Pikachu only got through half of the third when he felt a bit queasy. "Aw geez, what is...in this?" Pikachu stared at the bite mark he made in the donut and noticed that there was something dark that looked little to nothing like jelly filling seeping from it. "Aw...come on-ngh!" Pikachu fainted while dropping the poor excuse of a treat onto the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Croagunk shot awake at the sound of a thud. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. When he did, he noticed how dark it was compared to when he first closed his eyes. Croagunk groaned, he meant to just rest his eyes for a few moments, not fall asleep.

Croagunk did a double take when someone seemed to echo his groan. He turned towards the source and found Pikachu just laying there. He quickly got up and rushed over to him. "Pikachu? What's wrong? What happened? You ok?" His only response was another pained groan. Croagunk's eyes then widened, Pikachu had a purple-ish hue on his face, he was poisoned! Bad to!

Croagunk growled. He then repeatedly slammed Brick Break against the cage bars to try and break them. They needed to get out now! He smiled triumphantly that they finally broke enough so they can get out. He carefully picked up Pikachu and felt his forehead. Fever, high to. Croagunk made sure they didn't wake up their captors, before darting away into the night.

After he was sure they were far enough away from Team Rocket, Croagunk slowed his pace to a walking speed. He looked down at Pikachu. Still knocked out and grieving in pain. Croagunk sighed, there was no way they would be able to get back to the Pokémon Center fast enough. They could stop for the night somewhere slightly hidden, but he doubt Pikachu could handle being in this much pain. Croagunk thought of something. Pikachu couldn't, but he could if he tried. Croagunk had a fail-safe method, all poison types did for poisoning situations like this.

Croagunk blushed at the thought of what he had to do. He found a tree who's roots were covered by a few bushes. He went up to it, leaned against it, and laid Pikachu on his stomach. Croagunk massaged Pikachu's back to try and relax him as much as he could. "I really didn't want to do this in situations like this, but guess I have no choice." He chuckled a bit and glossed his lips. "Think of it this way; This is payback for when you did this to me. Why did you do that that day anyway?" He added as an after thought.

Croagunk pulled Pikachu closer and kissed him. He sifted slightly to get more physically comfortable with it. Pikachu gave a soft moan, that was a signal. Croagunk breathed while his face heated up. Slowly and carefully, he let his tongue loose. It explored Pikachu's mouth, feeling the roof, teeth, and small tongue. Croagunk was a little surprised, he knew his tongue was bigger than Pikachu's but not that big compared to it. He then took note on the flavor. It didn't taste like flesh or remnants of food, but all he tasted was poison. It was hard to taste poison at all, unless you were a poison type and had a quick taste almost every day. Croagunk sighed inwardly, he knew what he had to do, but it would be a bit uncomfortable, for both of them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buneary quickly bounced through the forest. She was doing one last round of the area before reporting back to the others and turning in for the night. She was tried and a bit hungry, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered right now was Pikachu and Croagunk's safety. But mostly Pikachu's.

Buneary stopped when she heard a familiar sound nearby. Croaking, Croagunk's croaking. It was Croagunk, it had to be! And if Croagunk's nearby; "Pikachu must be close to!" Buneary swiftly and carefully followed the noise. Her Pikachu was close, she could feel it! She found the source, but froze in shock at what she saw.

Buneary found a Croagunk and a Pikachu, but that couldn't be the ones she knew. No, of course not. Why would they...make out? Buneary felt her world crashing around her. That wasn't them, was it? It can't be.

Buneary sharply turned away with tears welling up in her eyes. She then bounced back to where she came from. "That's not them. That's not them. It isn't, it never was, and it never will!" She told herself. As far as everyone else was concerned, she saw no trace of Croagunk and especially Pikachu.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu began coming to. He still felt pretty weak though. He wanted to get up and go beat up whoever made him feel like that, but he couldn't. He felt something wrapped around his tongue and compressing it gently. He blushed at the feeling and then noticed a low sucking noise.

Pikachu opened his eyes only for them to go wide at what he saw and realized. Was Croagunk...making out with him!? Was he still asleep? No, his breathing was to sharp and he didn't remember passing out on top of him. Croagunk was ACTUALLY making out with him!

He moaned as Croagunk continued to squeeze his tongue and sucked something from his mouth. Pikachu then blinked at the realization that he was poisoned and Croagunk was sucking it out of him. Was this a talent all poison types had or just Croagunks? Croagunk's cheeks were expanded and seemed to be feeling up with the poison. Pikachu's eyes widened, Croagunk was getting a purple-ish hue on his face and he was beginning to slow down. Was he being poisoned himself?!

Croagunk suddenly stopped and pulled out of Pikachu's mouth with a gasp. He began panting pretty heavy which was concerning. "Cr-Croagunk? Are you ok? Wha-?" Croagunk held up a paw so weakly that it fell as quickly as it was raised.

"I-I-I sucked...the poison...out of..you...*heh* didn't realize their was...THAT much..*heh*" Croagunk's breathing was getting slower which was scaring Pikachu. "What's wrong?!" Croagunk groaned. "T-toxic..overload...too much...poison..in system..I can sleep it off...I'll be..fine..." Was the weak reply before Croagunk passed out.

"Croagunk? Croagunk!" Pikachu began panicking. Croagunk's breathing was getting slow and so was is heart! Pikachu cried into his chest. He just confessed to him, now he's losing him!?

Pikachu stopped when he heard it. Snoring. Croagunk was snoring. He sighed of relief, he was just sleeping. He then turned his attention to Croagunk's cheeks. Every time he breathed and they expanded and contracted, a low gurgling noise was produced. Most likely them trying to mix the extra poison into some that he could use for attacks.

Pikachu frowned. A toxic buildup was most likely similar to a electricity build up, which he knew what that felt like and how painful it was, but could be slept off. Croagunk groaned in his sleep and pulled Pikachu closer. He blushed, but smiled and snuggled closer. As Pikachu began to drift off, he prayed that their friends found them before Team Rocket and that Croagunk really could sleep his toxic buildup off.


	6. Healing and making it official

Pikachu blinked awake, then blushed at the remembrance of what happened last night. He remembered everything, the confession, the capturing, the poisoning, the make out session with Croagunk, everything. He blushed again when he saw that he had been sleeping in Croagunk's arms. Pikachu then remembered Croagunk had passed out from a toxic overload. He said he could sleep it off but his condition was still concerning, as it should.

Pikachu went to face Croagunk, but froze. Croagunk was still passed out and had a purple-ish hue across his face. He should have been awake, but he wasn't. "I thought he could sleep it off!" Pikachu thought to himself, then paused in thought. "Unless there's too much poison in his system for even that to work. He began panicking, he needed to do something. Now!

Croagunk groaned as Pikachu got out of his weak grip. Pikachu frowned in response but quickly dashed off. He needed to find pecha berries, or at least oran berries. If sleeping it off didn't help, maybe berries could. "Come on, come on, where are they?" His frantic search made him run out of the bushes and into a clearing. Pikachu panted in an attempt to catch his breath. He looked around and spotted something pink on a bush and quickly ran over to it. "Please let this be it." Pikachu picked the fruit and sniffed it. "Yes! It's a pecha berry! Now all I need to do is-" "Pikachu? That you?"

Pikachu looked up as a familiar bird swooped down. "Staraptor!" Said bird landed next to him. "Thank goodness I found you, we were looking everywhere since yesterday!" Pikachu smiled slightly. "Yeah sorry, Team Rocket grabbed us out of nowhere." Staraptor chuckled. "Yeah, we all figured that, but you ok?" Pikachu frowned. "I'm fine, but I can't say the same for Croagunk..."

Staraptor raised an eyebrow. "What happened, he ok?" Pikachu whimpered before breaking down. "NO! He's NOT ok! I got poisoned, a-and he sucked it out of me and then got a toxic overload! There's to much poison in his system! He's passed out and is in a lot of pain! I-I think he might be dying!" Staraptor's eyes widened, at the out burst and the information.

After a short conversation, Staraptor agreed to get Brock specifically and bring him back to that spot. If anyone of them could help Croagunk, it was most likely him. In the meantime, Pikachu darted back to where he left him as Staraptor flew off. He frowned at what he saw. Croagunk was still passed out but was breathing heavy and fast. Pikachu walked up to him. "H-hey Croagunk, you awake?" He didn't respond, but made a small attempt to slow his breathing. Pikachu sighed. "Here, I got you a pecha berry. It might help." He moved the berry up to his mouth. Croagunk sniffed it, but groaned and shifted his head to the side. Pikachu was shocked. He attempted again, but got waved away as the poison type shifted again. This is bad, why wasn't he taking the berry?

"Pikachu!" Said mouse shot up, it was Staraptor! Pikachu ran towards his voice and saw he had found and led Brock towards their location. Brock sighed of relief at the sight of Pikachu. He then turned to Staraptor and told him to go tell the others to meet at the Pokémon Center. "Hey Pikachu, glad to see you ok. Where's Croagunk?" Pikachu lead Brock to Croagunk, he almost froze at the sight but attempted to keep his cool. He walked over to him and picked him up to check him over.

Brock seemed to understand the situation. "Toxic overload, looks like he attempted to sleep it off...but there might be too much poison in his system for even that to work." Pikachu's eyes went wide with worry, but attempted to stay as calm as he could and showed him the pecha berry, Brock attempted to feed it to Croagunk, but got similar results. Brock frowned and searched through his bag. "If he won't take a pecha berry, maybe he'll take an oran berry." He pulled said berry from his bag and put it up to Croagunk's mouth. Croagunk seemed to almost take it, but reared back at the last second. Pikachu's ears drooped, Croagunk decided not to help him feel better by groaning in pain again. Brock frowned in response and stood up. "This is bad. If he's not taking either of those berries, then there's a high chance this is slowly killing him!" Pikachu starting freaking out, Brock would to if he wasn't cradling the one he was freaking out about.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu was anxious. Brock had taken him and Croagunk back to the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy had quickly taken Croagunk into a separate room when Brock informed her of his condition. Now they just have to wait. Even after every one returned, hugging Ash and then getting tackled by Buneary and Piplup (but mostly Buneary) so much so Buizel had to yank them off of him, they still had yet to get the word from Nurse Joy. So, Pikachu waited as patently as he could.

"Pikachu?" Said mouse snapped out of a trance at the sound of his voice. He turned to see Piplup, Buizel, Buneary, and Pachirisu. "Oh! Um..hey, wh-what's up?" Piplup spoke up. "What's up is that you've been sitting in a daze and ignoring us forever!" Pikachu frowned and mumbled an apology. Pachirisu decided to change the subject. "So..um...Pikachu, how's Croagunk get in that condition anyway?" Pikachu cocked his head, he never explained it to them, he blushed a bit at the memory of it all. He cleared his throat. "Well, Team Rocket had been eating a lot and Wobbuffet would sneak us some food. The last time he did though, the food he had given us was poisoned and I had eaten 2 and a half of the donuts given." Pikachu paused and made sure he still had everyone. Yep, still with him. "S-since I was poisoned...badly to..Croagunk had to suck the poison out of me. H-he told me it was a fail-safe tactic all poison types had. Since there was so much poison in my system and then went into his system, it caused Croagunk to have a toxic overload like Brock said."

Everyone blinked at the explaination. Buizel was the first one to break the slience. "Suck the poison out huh? What'd he have to do, make out with ya?" Both Buizel and Piplup burst out laughing and even gaining a few giggles from Pachirisu. Buneary, on the other hand, facepalmed and shook her head. Pikachu then shocked all of them into slience by saying; "Actually? Yes, yes he did." Everyone blinked and stared blankly, Buneary had her paws over her mouth and her eyes began welling up with tears when she realized something. Piplup and Buizel stuttered out of slience at the same time. "Y-y-you a-a-actually-?!" Pikachu nodded with a blush while rubbing the back of his neck. Buneary then bounced next to him. "Pikachu, can we talk privately?" She asked blankly, Pikachu followed none the less.

They were around a corner from the others. When Pikachu asked what's wrong, Buneary broke down. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed tearfully. "I-I didn't know it was you! When I saw Croagunk sucking the poison out of you, I thought-! I-I made myself think that-! If it wasn't for me, maybe Croagunk wouldn't be in this bad of a condition!" Pikachu went wide eyed. He attempted to calm her down to no avail. She stopped, but still whimpered, when Nurse Joy addressed the rest of the group. "Nurse Joy, how is he?" Brock asked. She smiled in response. "Croagunk is doing just fine. He just needs some rest and the humidifiers to help remove the rest of the excess poison. He should be ok by tomorrow." Everyone sighed of relief, Pikachu especially. Croagunk was gonna be ok. Nurse Joy then address them again. "You're lucky you got him here when you did. Any longer with out proper treatment, and he could've perished." That sent Buneary into another crying fit.

Pikachu watched as Nurse Joy lead the trainers away, he then turned his attention to Buneary. He cleared his throat to grab her attention. "Buneary, look, I know how you feel about me and I'm flattered. I-I do love you but, not in the same way, like a sister you know?" Buneary began calming down but was still teary. Pikachu sighed and continued. "And I'm in love with Croagunk. I'm gay Buneary. I don't know why or how it happened but I am. I'm not sure why I chose Croagunk, but he's smart, funny, brave, strong, handsome, a-and just one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. I-I'm sorry, but-" Buneary held a paw up. Despite her tears she smiled. "It's fine...I-I understand...I'm fine with remaining friends if you are. Don't worry about me... I'll be fine...n-now..go be with the guy you love." Pikachu gave her a greatful smile and hugged her. "Thanks Buneary, you're the best." He then followed where the humans have gone. Despite her smile and her understanding, she was still sad, hurt, and still loved Pikachu more then a friend. Buneary decided that if Pikachu and Croagunk do get together, she would at least try to be happy for them. Anything to make her, no, he isn't her's. Anything to make Pikachu happy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Croagunk was still deeply asleep when the trainers came in. He was laying on a hospital bed with two humidifiers next to it. He wasn't in as much pain as he was before which was good, but still needed rest. Brock made a failed attempt to stir him by rubbing his head, but the best he got was Croagunk opening his eyes for a "blink and you'll miss" second. They then decided to leave him alone and walked out, Pikachu darting in as soon as they opened the door.

Pikachu on the bed next to him and frowned. He'd never seen Croagunk in so much pain, not since the first time Toxicroak knocked him out. Pikachu growled at the memory, but shook his head to calm down. "She's already getting her punishment along with the rest of Team Galactic." He told himself. Pikachu sighed and was about to get up when; "P-Pikachu...?"

Pikachu perked up. He turned around and saw Croagunk was awake! "Croagunk! You're ok!" Croagunk yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, some ho-!" He was cut off by Pikachu suddenly kissing him. Pikachu quickly got a hold of himself and pulled back. "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-!" He paused when Croagunk kissed his cheek. "It's fine, didn't mind it honestly." He said when he pulled away.

Pikachu blushed softly when Croagunk began rubbing his cheek. He then looked into his eyes. "So...C-Croagunk? Are we..really...a thing now?" Pikachu asked Croagunk chuckled. "Well duh. Unless you didn't mean that confession?" Pikachu giggled. He then pulled Croagunk into a kiss, this one lasting longer since neither one of them wanted to pull away. When they did, Croagunk let Pikachu lay on top of him.

Pikachu snuggled Croagunk and vice-versa. He then paused when he felt Croagunk vibrate a bit and make a small noise. "Croagunk? Are you...purring?" Croagunk snapped out of his relaxed state and blushed more then he already was. "Um..yeah. Sorry, it's a reaction I have w-when I'm really relaxed and...um..." Pikachu gave him another kiss. "It's a cute reaction."

Croagunk smirked and wrapped a arm around him as he nuzzled him. Pikachu nuzzled back. It was official. He and Croagunk were officially a couple.


	7. Reavealing the get together

Croagunk stirred once three familiar voices let themselves be heard, loudly. He reluctantly opened his eyes and spotted Ash, Brock, and Dawn talking at the end of the bed. Ash and Dawn seemed to be confused while Brock was kinda freaking out about something. His trainer seemed to tense slightly when he stared at him. He turned towards him.

"Oh! Croagunk, you're awake." Brock said, trying to keep from seeming uneasy, and failing. Ash and Dawn both turned to him as well. "Hey Croagunk, you seem better." Dawn said. Croagunk moved his paw side to side, as a way of letting them know he only feels only slightly better. The trainers looked sympathetic, before Ash decided to ask; "So Croagunk, mind telling us what Pikachu is doing here?"

Croagunk raised an eyebrow. "Pikachu? What do-" He then realized there was a small ball of warmth on his chest and looked down. Croagunk's cheeks puffed out as he blushed, Pikachu was fast asleep on top of him. His cheeks retracted as he smiled. Both Brock and Dawn seemed to catch on, both seemed to be on the verge of squealing, while Ash didn't.

"Here, how bout I take Pikachu to bed so you can rest easier." Ash said as he reached out for his partner. Something in Croagunk seemed to snap when he did that. He pulled Pikachu closer and shot an icey glare at Ash. "He's fine HERE!" Croagunk growled. Ash backed away scared, as did Dawn and Brock. Croagunk slapped his paw over his mouth and blinked. "D-did I just-?" He looked down, what was THAT reaction?

"Wha-what was that for!?" Ash asked, still a little shaken. Dawn was about to respond but stopped when she saw Brock get a look in his eyes. "Ash, can't you see?!" He exclaimed suddenly, startling everyone. "Croagunk and Pikachu are in love, an item even! Croagunk's so in love with Pikachu that he doesn't want his true love taken away from him! He's willing to protect him like a night in shining armor that never leaves his love's side so they're always safe and secur-ARGH!"

Brock stopped his rant on true love when Croagunk hit him with a poison sting. It wasn't poison jab and Croagunk was still a little weak on poison, so Brock was able to get up pretty quickly (it was still painful though). When he did, Croagunk gave him a look that screamed; "I'm too tired to deal with you now." Brock cringed, Croagunk was already upset with Ash and now he'd upset him. Croagunk smirked, his trainer always had funny reactions.

Dawn took up Croagunk's other job of dragging Brock away and grabbed by the arm. "Come on, let's let them rest." She said as she started dragging him from the room. "You to Ash." Said trainer nodded. Ash then looked apologetically at Croagunk. "Sorry Croagunk, didn't realize how protective you were of Pikachu *heh* *heh*" Croagunk frowned, he was the one who should be apologizing. Ash followed Dawn out the door, not before she looked back and said; "You take good care of him.~" Which made Croagunk blush.

Croagunk sighed. Why had he acted like that? He hadn't acted THAT aggressive before, not since-...wait...

Croagunk counted something on his paws. His eyes widened "Oh no...not that season!" He groaned in annoyance. Croagunk absolutely hated that time of the year. He was normally able to handle himself since he never had a significant other (he still got pretty aggressive if someone tried to pull something), but now he did.

Croagunk looked nervously at the still sleeping Pikachu. When that time did come, would instinct take over and make him accidentally hurt Pikachu?!

Pikachu moaned in his sleep and shifted. He moved from his curled up position and was now sprawled out on his stomach. Croagunk blushed when he was now face to face with the sleeping mouse. He smiled and wrapped an arm around him. Croagunk smirked and kissed Pikachu on the forehead, which made him smile. He then yawned and started drifting off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu stirred when he heard chuckling. He opened his eyes and tried getting up but something held him down. He blushed when he realized Croagunk was hugging him in his sleep. Pikachu's blush deepened when he saw that Buizel, Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buneary were standing nearby and looking at them, Piplup and Buizel being the one chuckling.

"Well, well, well. So you two are an item." Buizel said with a smirk. Piplup nodded and absorbed the smirk. "So Brock wasn't being bonkers!" Pachirisu giggled. Pikachu blushed in embarrassment, but frowned when he noticed Buneary looked sad, who wouldn't when your crush gets with someone else.

Pikachu attempted to get up, but stopped (as did everyone else) when Croagunk growled in his sleep. He then rolled over, so he was laying on his side with his back now facing the others. Pikachu was still being held so he was forced to move with him. He murmured something in his sleep as he laid his head comfortably on Pikachu's. He blushed but smiled at the reaction.

Everyone (with the exception of Buneary) smirked. Piplup then added proudly; "I knew this would happen!" Buizel blinked at him. "No you didn't, you said it wouldn't work because it was my plan not yours." He commented. Piplup sharply turned to him. "Well you're plan was good, but it wasn't as good as mine." He defended.

"You wanted Pikachu to go "Brock" on him!"

"It was a good plan! Great even! Completely foolproof!"

"Croagunk hates it when Brock goes "Brock", you think he would've liked Pikachu going "Brock"?!"

"Well I-!"

The two males stopped when Buneary surprisingly slapped their mouths shut. "Shh! Guys! We already have a sick Croagunk, we don't need a grumpy one!" She scolded. "Besides, you're embarrassing Pikachu!" She added as an after thought.

Pikachu smiled great fully at Buneary. Pachirisu then made a joke. "With all the fighting you two do, you might be mistaken as lovebirds!" Both Buizel and Piplup blushed, locked eyes with eachother, then swiftly looked away with a huff.

Pachirisu, Piplup, and Buizel left the room while Buneary stayed behind for a moment. Pikachu took notice and attempted to offer some comfort. "Buneary? I-" "I'm very happy for you two, and you have my support." She said, giving Pikachu the most sincere smile she could give in that moment. Buneary then bounced out of the room before Pikachu had a chance to respond.

Pikachu frowned. He decided to distract himself by listening to Croagunk's snoring. It was relaxed and soft, just like normal. At least he wasn't groaning painfully. Pikachu smiled and snuggled up to him. He then kissed him on the neck (since it was the only place he could reach at the moment) before falling back to sleep again.


	8. Somethings never change

Buneary couldn't sleep. It's been about two-three weeks since Pikachu and Croagunk had gotten together and she still wasn't completely sure how she felt. She said she was fine, she wasn't. She said she was happy, anything but. She said she was (almost) over her crush on Pikachu, she WASN'T. Though she had gotten better at hiding it now. Buneary has lied to everyone about how she felt, even to Pikachu and Dawn, and she never lies to them!

Buneary decided to go for a late night walk (hop in her case) to try and clear her mind. As she bounced though the campsite, she made sure not to wake anyone up. Buneary stopped when she caught sight of Pikachu and Croagunk. The Pokémon she had loved was sound asleep on top of Croagunk, who leaning backwards against a tree, they're most common sleeping position...not that she occasionally watched them sleep (Yeah right). Buneary sighed and was about to hop away when "Ngh..Buneary?"

She turned and saw Croagunk rubbing his eyes but otherwise looking at her. "Oh, Croagunk. S-sorry, did I wake you?" Buneary asked, trying to stay calm. Croagunk shook his head. "No, been up for a while. I sometimes sleep lightly out of habit." He said before letting out a yawn. Buneary blinked, Croagunk was either on edge about something or liked watching Pikachu sleep like she di-er..once did. She chose the first option and looked around before saying; "Anticipation?" Croagunk nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. But it's a little hard to tell what's setting it off, even for me sometimes." Buneary was confused but then smirked. "Unless it came to Brock's flirting or Toxicroak." Croagunk growled at the mention of his enemy's name. "Don't. Get. Me. Started. On. Her." Buneary giggled at the reaction, she and Croagunk had a pretty good relationship for the most part despite their differences.

Croagunk rolled his eyes before frowning. "Look...Buneary?" He said, grabbing her attention. "I know I'm not the one who should be saying this but...I'm sorry." Buneary blinked, why was he sorry? Croagunk sighed and continued. "I'm sorry that Pikachu developed feelings for me instead of you. I'm sorry that I technically took him away from you." Buneary shook her head whe he stopped. "Croagunk? You have nothing to be sorry about. I mean, who could predict someone falling for you?" She kinda forced a smile before continuing. "It's fine. I'm fine. With you and Pikachu that is..."

Croagunk frowned but Buneary had already bid him goodnight and bounced away before he could respond. He sighed but turned his attention back to Pikachu. He was smiling but wasn't moving much. Croagunk smiled and, after making sure Buneary wasn't still nearby, kissed him on the forehead.

Croagunk was about to fall back to sleep when he heard...something. He blinked and listened carefully. It sounded like footsteps, quite ones, and three pairs. Croagunk sighed. "At this hour, really?" He slowly got up, pick Pikachu up, and carefully laid him back down where he was once laying. Croagunk then walked off into the direction he heard the noise. He was already ticked that they were trying this, but was more focused on what they pulled last time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three familiar crooks were sneaking as quietly as they could towards the campsite.

"Listen, is that a whisper I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, quite, but clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In yer ears."

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing dreams, putting nightmares in their place."

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James"

"Meowth, now dat's a name."

"Putting the sleeping do-gooders back to bed."

"We're Team Rocket-"

"In you're face."

"Wobbuffe-!"

Team Rocket slapped Wobbuffet's mouth shut while hissing; "Shhhhh!" before he could finish.

"Ah would you just look at that." Jessie said with a sigh as she gazed at the sleeping Pokémon. "Sleepy Pokémon ripe for the stealing." James replied. "Sleepy tworps too. Can't stop us." They cackled and began advancing forward with nets in hand.

Team Rocket stopped in surprise when someone suddenly cleared their throat. They turned around and saw "Croagunk?!" Said frog stared at them with a raised nonexistent eyebrow. Team Rocket looked at him, then at eachother before quickly hiding their nets behind their backs and laughing nervously.

"H-hey der ol' buddy, long time no see." Meowth said nervously. James gulped "H-how long has it been? T-two t-three weeks?" Jessie then laughed nervously. "Hey, we're not here to steal. No no no! We just thought we saw something in the air." She then dramatically pointed and waved her net around at nothing. "Like that! Take that! And that! And that!" Croagunk kept his gaze, he wasn't amused.

Jessie leaned to the two males. "Tough crowd." They nodded and agreement. "Maybe he's lacking a da beauty sleep?" "We know how you get.~"

Croagunk growled impatiently causing Team Rocket to jump, never heard that one. "Alright, let me ask you a question." He said surprising them, they NEVER heard him speak, not since they first met him. "Who's bright idea was it to poison Pikachu?" Meowth blinked but translated nonetheless.

The two humans looked at eachother. "Well, we did put a bit of medicine into some donuts." Jessie answered with her arms crossed. "But it was sleep inducing, not poisoning." Croagunk growled more aggressively which scared them. "Really? Then explain why he had a purple-ish hue on his face, his breathing was dense, and he was in pain."

Team Rocket blinked, then the two humans looked accusingly at Meowth. "Meowth, how much did you put in?" Jessie asked. Meowth then copied their accusing look. "Just as much as Jimmy told me. Six doses in each donut." James did a double take. "I said "make the doses add up to six!" Which means one dose for each! That much is lethal!" Croagunk's eyes widened, so that WAS killing Pikachu, and it was killing him via toxic overload. Meowth, not noticing him, retorted. "Well den, why didn't you just say dat?!"

Jessie was about to yell at both of them, but stopped in fear when Croagunk growled again. "Why in the world would you use something possibly lethal on him?! Not that I don't agree with it, but your job is to capture Pokémon not kill them! Pikachu could've died!"

Team Rocket shook, they've never heard Croagunk yell. They doubt anyone has. Meowth gulped. "Wh-why are you so mad over Pikachu?" Croagunk sharply turned to him making him quickly catch himself. "I-I-I mean, I would be too. But not dis mad." Croagunk growled. "Well maybe because he's not your boyfriend."

Meowth went slack jawed and stood there in a daze. The two humans looked at him for explanation. "Meowth?" "What'd he say ol' chum?" Meowth got his brain back online and said; "Croagunk just called Pikachu his "boyfriend"." Now it was Jessie and James' turn to go offline.

Croagunk stared at them indifferently. James was the first to break the silence. "S-so? Croagunk and Pikachu are...a thing?" Croagunk rolled his eyes and nodded. "So..you're...snuggling...kissing?" Jessie asked, she would be the one to ask that. Croagunk raised an nonexistent eyebrow but nodded. Meowth then leaned towards him, making him back up a bit. "Have you two..." He looked back and forth like there wasn't two other people standing there. "Done "It" yet?" His eyes raised suggestively.

Croagunk's cheeks puffed out in shock. "Wha-! What the?! No!" He answered so quickly it startled Team Rocket. Croagunk then blinked, averting his gaze, and rubbed the back of his neck with a light blush. "I-I mean...we have thought about it but never really..." He then shook his head and growled at the crooks. "Stop trying to change the subject! Besides, why should I tell you about my sex life?"

Meowth looked like he was gonna make a smart comment, but stopped when he saw Croagunk poison jab flicking on and off. He gulped. "We-Well, if ya reeeally wanna know who's idea it was...then...It was Jessie's!" Meowth answered while pointing accusingly at Jessie, who sputtered in shock. "Wha- Me?! It was your's Meowth!" Meowth backed up, his plan failed.

"W-well I- ACK!" Meowth's side was suddenly hit with strong poison jab. "That was a warning." Croagunk remarked as he pulled his paw away and let Meowth fall to the ground. "Next time, it'll be stronger." Jessie and James shook under his icey gaze. They quickly grabbed the poisoned Meowth and booked it out of there. "Great! Just great!" They thought. "Not only do we have to capture a super powerful Pikachu, but deal with his over protective boyfriend!"

Croagunk growled at their retreating forms before sighing and walked back to where he left Pikachu. To his surprise, Pikachu was standing on all fours and was looking around. He stopped when he spotted him. "Croagunk? Where were you?" Croagunk shrugged. "Eh, just thought I heard something. It was a wild Starly if you were wondering." Pikachu cocked his head. "Huh. You must have been in one of your light sleeps if all it took was a little Starly to wake you." Even though they'd only been together a few weeks, Pikachu knew Croagunk had a habit of sleeping lightly. Maybe it was because of his ability?

Croagunk chuckled before laying against the tree as he once was. He then rubbed his stomach while looking at Pikachu as if inviting him to lay on top of him again. Pikachu obliged by climbing on him and snuggling him. Croagunk smirked and wrapped his arm around him before nuzzling him. Pikachu smirked when Croagunk purred but didn't saw anything about it.

Pikachu began closing his eyes. "Night...Croaks..." Croagunk's cheeks puffed out in surprise, but Pikachu fell asleep before he could respond. His cheeks retracted as he chuckled. "Pet name, already? Whatever." Croagunk let out a yawn and fell asleep himself.


	9. First time

**Warning! Warning! This chapter contains a scene so lemony it'll make your lips pucker. Don't say I didn't warn you...**

Pikachu let out a yawn. It was after lunch and everyone decided to take a nap. As everyone was settling down, Pikachu turned towards Cro-wait...where is Croagunk?

Pikachu blinked and sighed. Croagunk had been acting off all day. He had barely eaten, been a bit distant around everyone (more than normal for both), and growled if anyone tried to talk to him. But that was with everyone else. Croagunk barely even talked to him all day. When he got close, he would seem scared of...something...but refused to talk about it. He was probably agitated by something, but what?

Determined to find out and make it better, Pikachu turned to Buizel. He wasn't about to fall asleep like the others so he could talk to him. "Hey Buizel?" Pikachu asked, grabbing said weasel's attention. "You seen Croagunk?" Buizel rubbed his chin in thought. "I think he went to sit by the lake nearby." He answered, pointing behind himself.

Pikachu nodded. Maybe Croagunk went to stare at his reflection, that always seemed to relax him for some reason. Pikachu was about to dart into that direction when; "You're not thinking of going after him, are you?" Pikachu stopped in surprise. "Of course I am. I'm his boyfriend and therefore I need to comfort and support him if he needs it." Buizel sighed in defeat, there was no way he could talk Pikachu out of this. "Ok, just be careful. We both have never seen him like this, who knows what could tick him off." Pikachu nodded and responded with; "I will." Before darting off. He hated to admit it, but even he was a little scared of Croagunk's strange behavior.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Croagunk growled, he fricken HATED this season with a passion. He was uncomfortable, agitated, and on top of that, he was in heat. He attempted to deal with himself earlier, but it didn't help, a bit weird even for him too.

Croagunk scratched his puffed out cheeks. It was common for him to avoid the ones he cared about this time of year, but nobody here had seen him like this before. He doubted anyone would understand it. Heck, Brock probably thinks he's sick or something.

Croagunk growled again and leaned back against a tree. Normally seeing his reflection calmed him down, but this wasn't a normal case. Croagunk closed his eyes as his cheeks retracted. He would be fine as long as he could avoid-"Hey Croagunk."

Said frog nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and saw Pikachu standing next to him, which made him a blushing and sweating mess. "P-Pikachu!? Um, h-hi? Wha-what're you...um.." Pikachu cocked his head, he had never seen Croagunk like this. "Croagunk? Croaks are you ok?" Croagunk coughed and attempted to act natural. "Ye-ah, never better. *heh* *heh*" Croagunk shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. "I-it's nothing. I'm fine."

Pikachu crossed his arms, he wasn't buying it. At least he knew Croagunk wasn't one to talk about his feelings. He sighed and sat next to him, completely missing the uncomfortable face Croagunk was making. "Yeah know? I'd always wondered why you liked the water. I always assumed it was because of your reflection, but that birthed more questions then answers." Pikachu chuckled. Croagunk attempted to follow, but couldn't.

Pikachu looked at Croagunk. "You know you can talk to me right? About anything." Croagunk glanced away, which made Pikachu frown. "I'm not gonna force you, just saying." He continued. Croagunk sighed and looked back at him. "Well, I'm not feeling to good. I'm actually like this at this time of year. Well not exactly like this, i-it's like a seasonal thing?" Pikachu nodded decpite being confused. "So, it's like...allergies?" Croagunk blinked and shook his head. "N-no! I-it's um...like um..well...? Nevermind doesn't matter." He finished with a huff.

Pikachu sighed, but rubbed against Croagunk, which caused him to break into another blush and cold sweat. "Is it ok if I sleep with you? Doubt I'd be able to without you anyway at this point." Croagunk blinked and, despite wanting to stay as far away from Pikachu as he could, nodded and wrapped his arm around him. Pikachu smiled, laid his stomach on the ground and his head on Croagunk's lap. He yawned and started falling asleep. "Night Croagunk..."

Croagunk watched Pikachu fall asleep. He then mentally beat his head against a wall. This was not how this was supposed to go! He glanced at Pikachu's sleeping form and found himself staring. Croagunk suddenly went bug eyed and drooled a bit. "Wow, just look at him. So small and fuzzy, yet curvy and smooth. He has to be to be as fast as him. Adorable..." He thought as he began massaging Pikachu. "If this is how he is on the outside, how is he one the insid-no!" Croagunk facepalmed and snapped himself out of his trance. "What is wrong with you!? You have to control yourself or someone's gonna get hurt, mentally or physically!"

Croagunk shook his head and yawned. He was getting tired. He needs to sleep, it'll be harder for him to control these feelings if he's too tired. Croagunk attempted to get himself comfortable before dozing off. As he slept, he failed to realize something was beginning to click in his brain.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Buneary woke up and stretched. She was about to bounce over to where Dawn was talking with Ash and Brock when she stopped. She could've sworn she saw Pikachu lay somewhere nearby, she didn't see Croagunk either. Buneary sighed at the thought of their relationship, but still tried to at least pretend to be happy. She then remembered that both Dawn and Ash wanted to train before setting off again. Buneary figured she would save him the trouble of getting Pikachu and get him and Croagunk herself, and bounced off in the direction she remembered Croagunk disappearing down.

It took a few minutes, but Buneary arrived at the lake and spotted Pikachu laying next to Croagunk. She was about to bounce over to them when she realized something. Pikachu was still asleep while Croagunk...looked like he was stuck between asleep and awake. He occasionally twitched and something looked wrong with his eyes, they were darker than normal.

Ignoring that, Buneary bounced up to them. "Um, Croagunk?" Croagunk shot up and snapped his head in her direction which startled her. "What?" He asked. Buneary blinked, did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? "He's just grumpy." She told herself in an attempt to calm herself. Buneary took a deep breath and answered him. "Um...Ash and Dawn wanted to train when everyone woke up and I was just came to grab you and Pikachu." Buneary took a few steps closer. What she didn't know, was that that'd prove to be a HUGE mistake.

Croagunk growled and pulled Pikachu closer. "Back off!" Buneary jumped back in surprise, what was that about. "Croagunk? What's-?" "I said, back off!" He was getting aggressive, why was beyond her understanding. "I'm not doing anything. I just wanted to-" Croagunk scoffed. "Yeah right! you're just begging for another chance at Pikachu, aren't you?"

Buneary blinked. "Croagunk...what're you-" "Oh cut the act rabbit, I know you!" Did he just call her "rabbit"? Where did that come from? "Croagunk...please I-" Croagunk bared his teeth (more than normal) in a snarl. "Ya know what? I've had it with you! You're always giving Pikachu these looks and trying to sweet talk him, and it's driving me crazy!" Buneary started whimpering, but that didn't stop him. "Aw boohoo, the poor rabbit's precious baby is with someone else. Grow. Up!"

Croagunk growled and turned his attention back to Pikachu. "You've done enough. Leave." Buneary was on the verge of tears. "Please...I don't know what you're talking abou-" "Leave!" Croagunk pointing in the direction of the campsite. "Go!" Buneary was about to respond again, but stopped herself. "Fine." She quickly bounced away.

When Buneary was sure she was out of sight of anyone, she broke down. She released all of her built up sadness. For losing Pikachu to someone else and to Croagunk's mental beating he had given her. "Why?" She asked. "What did I do wrong!?" Buneary growled at what had been said to her. Was that what Croagunk was really like? If so, she had to do everything in her power to get that BRUTE away from HER Pikachu, starting by telling everyone what went down. She was DONE pretending to be happy.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Dawn perked up when she saw Buneary return. "There you are Buneary. We were just about to start training!" Buneary nodded, but her trainer could tell something was off. "Something wrong?" Buneary hesitated, but nodded again. Dawn then called the other two humans over.

Ash and Brock, as well as Piplup, Buizel, and Pachirisu, walked over. Piplup was the first to speak. "Hey Buneary, I thought you said you were getting Pikachu and Croagunk?" Buneary scoffed. "Pikachu's asleep still, and Croagunk's being an overprotective brute." The Pokémon blinked in surprise. Where did that come from?

Brock then knelt to meet Buneary's height. "Buneary, what's wrong." She looked away, she doubted she'll be able to explain properly to someone who can't even understand her. Brock raised an eyebrow. "Does it have something to do with Pikachu and Croagunk." Buneary perked up and nodded. She then held up two of her fingers (?) to show that it was with Croagunk.

The other two humans blinked. Dawn then asked; "Something's wrong with Croagunk?" Buneary nodded. She then pulled a face and growled. "You growled at him?" Ash asked. Buneary shook her head and made an circular motion with her paws. "Oh! He growled at you?" She nodded, then imitated (without yelling) the argument she had with Croagunk.

Everyone was shocked, Croagunk had growled and yelled at Buneary? Dawn held her to attempt to comfort her Pokémon, Ash looked like he wanted to find where Pikachu was and get him away from Croagunk, while Brock rubbed his chin in thought. He then looked as if a lightbulb turned on. "Was there something up with his eyes?" Everyone looked at Brock in confusion, so he elaborated. "I mean, did his eyes appear darker than normal?"

Buneary thought for a moment. She didn't really pay attention, but she did remember thinking's Croagunk's eyes didn't look right. She nodded in confirmation.

"I should have known." Brock said shaking his head. He then pulled out a book and flipped through it after saying. Ash and Dawn turned to him. "What's up Brocko?" Brock marked a page with his thumb before responding. "Most Pokémon have a sort of look in their eyes if they're acting on instinct. It must've been Croagunk's instinct making him act out like that and over protective of Pikachu." The Pokémon (besides Buneary) sighed of relief, though Piplup still seemed a little annoyed, Croagunk wasn't acting like this on purpose.

Ash cocked his head. "But why let instincts take control now?" Dawn then finished for him. "Is something bothering him?" Brock sighed and hesitantly showed them the page he stopped at. "It's Croagunk's mating season."

Ash and Dawn blushed in surprise. Dawn gulped before responding with; "So, Croagunk's...um..oh my..." Brock seemed to get the question and nodded. "That's why Croagunk's only acting aggressively protective of Pikachu. He probably got mad at Buneary specifically because he knows she had a crush on Pikachu." Ash looked nervous for Pikachu. "Maybe we should try and get Pikachu away from him? Who knows what-" Brock cut him off. "As much as I want to, we can't. Croagunk already blew up at Buneary just approaching, who knows how he'll react to us trying to separate them." Ash sighed sadly. "Is Pikachu gonna be ok?" Brock nodded. "Knowing Croagunk, he doesn't want to hurt him and is probably trying to keep his lust in check." Brock then rubbed his chin worriedly. "But who knows how long he'll be able to keep it up? Him getting mad for no actual reason might be a sign that he's starting to lose control. For all we know, his instincts might already be at the wheel."

Buneary blinked in shock, even though all she really got was that Croagunk was acting on instinct alone and Pikachu was still with him. Blinded by rage, she started darting back into the direction she had come from. To her dismay, Buizel held her back. "Whoa! Where do ya think you're going? Didn't you hear anything Brock said?" Buneary struggled to get out of his grip. She then said something inaudible under her breath. "What was that?" "CROAGUNK'S GONNA RAPE PIKACHU!"

Everyone was startled at Buneary's cry. Some of the other Pokémon were spectating from a distance, but what Buneary had cried made every single head snap in their direction.

"Croagunk's gonna what!?"

"Why would he do that!?"

"Is Pikachu ok?!"

"Where are those two?!"

"Pikachu can handle himself, he'll be fine..won't he?"

"I swear, if Croagunk hurts him..."

"What's rape?"

Everyone stopped their barrage of questions at the last one. They turned and saw that Happiny had asked it, with Cyndaquil standing next to her. The older Pokémon began to sweat nervously. "Yeah, what is that?" Cyndaquil asked, cocking her head. Sudowoodo and Mamoswine gave Buneary a "Thanks a lot" look and reluctantly went to explain as sensory as the could to the two youngest members.

While everyone was distracted, Buneary decided to make a break for it. She quickly bounced back the way she had come. She only got a little ways into the forest when someone ran in front of her.

"Pachirisu?" Said squirrel stood in front her. Buneary got annoyed and attempted to bounce passed her, but Pachirisu matched her step. "Move. I need to go to him." Pachirisu growled. "No. No you don't." Buneary blinked but kept her demeanor. "Yes. I. Do!"

When Pachirisu refused to move once more, she lost it. "Pikachu's all alone with that brute! He's completely helpless! You know how strong Croagunk is! That and how much bigger he is compared to Pikachu makes him that much dangerous! He's gonna rape him! My prince is in danger! Pikachu is-" "LISTEN!"

Pachirisu held Buneary by the shoulders and held her in place. "Buneary, listen. I know you still love Pikachu, we all do. But you can't let that control you." Buneary struggled but Pachirisu didn't let up on her grip. "I know Croagunk might've said some really bad things to you, but we both know that's not the real him. Instincts are blinding him, he doesn't know what he's doing. And I know he would NEVER let himself hurt Pikachu. Croagunk's probably doing everything in his power to control himself from that."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

Buneary continued to struggle and protest, but Pachirisu didn't falter. She then said one thing that made her stop cold. "You think Pikachu can't handle himself?!"

Buneary blinked, she then rapidly shook her head. Pachirisu wasn't buying it. "You think that because Croagunk might lose control, Pikachu can't defend himself? He's taken down stronger enemies and you know it. You think just because Croagunk blew up at you, he's a brute?"

Buneary sighed, Pachirisu was catching on. She started sniffling, her prince really was gone wasn't he? The warrior fell for the monster. Arceus, she was really regretting calling him that now.

Pachirisu pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, I know. Everything's gonna be fine." Buneary hugged back, unaware of the fact that despite what had been said, Pachirisu was scared for Pikachu too.

They continued to hug, unaware of what was about to go down.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Pikachu suddenly shot awake, unintentionally scaring the one he was laying next to. "Aw come on, I thought I was done with those dreams!" He exclaimed in thought. He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Maybe I should tell Croagunk about it? Who knows, maybe we'll actually try for-" "Pikachu?"

Pikachu snapped up and looked up at Croagunk with a blush. "C-Croagunk! Hi! I um..." He blinked when he noticed something...off... "Wait...what's with him? How long has he been staring at me? What's with that face? Why're his eyes darker then normal?"

Croagunk cleared his throat, but kept his demeanor. "Hey Pikachu? Remember when I said I wasn't feeling well earlier?" Pikachu raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. Croagunk smirked. "Well, I figured out what was wrong." Pikachu blinked. "Where is this going? I don't like the face he's making." He thought before Croagunk continued. "It's heat."

Pikachu cocked his head. "Heat? As in, it's too hot for you? Or-MURPH!?"

Before Pikachu could continue, Croagunk grabbed the back of his head and started kissing him. He was confused but started melting in to it. Pikachu shot up when he felt Croagunk's tongue sneak in. He softly pressed it against his own and then attempted to wrap around it. Pikachu moaned softly and obliged, lifting his tongue and allowing Croagunk to wrap it.

Croagunk smirked and began giving light presses to Pikachu's tongue, he was attempting to massage it with his own. He then unwrapped Pikachu's tongue and nudged it. Both tongues then started wrestling, pushing against each other, swirling around each other, overlapping each other, even digging underneath each other.

They both opened their mouths as Croagunk pulled his tongue away. They're tongues were still connected by a strand of purplish saliva. Pikachu shuddered, he never felt that before. "C-Croagunk...what was..that-Oh!" Pikachu's dense self finally realized what "heat" Croagunk meant and meantally facepalmed.

Pikachu looked at Croagunk, he still had that look on his face. "Croagunk...you really think we should? I mean..I wanna help your heat but...are we really gonna do this?" Croagunk's smirked faltered for a moment. "Only if you think you're ready." Pikachu thought for a moment. He looked away, looked back at him, and took a deep breath. "Screw it. Let's do this." Croagunk looked surprised, but smiled.

Pikachu then was then laid on his stomach. Croagunk held him down, light enough so he could struggle if he wanted, he rubbed his sides as if to relax him. Pikachu looked back and saw Croagunk's cro-junk hanging out. He gulped, he hadn't anticipated it being that big. Croagunk cleared his throat as if to turn his attention to his face. He gave Pikachu a look and asked; "Ready?" Pikachu hesitated for a moment before nodding and looking away.

Pikachu gasped when Croagunk entered his anus. That would be the only place he could since his own penis would break and nether of them have veginas. Pikachu squirmed a bit at the feeling, but otherwise held still. He felt his own erection start to peek out as Croagunk pulled out.

Croagunk then began thrusting into Pikachu, it was slow, but slow was good enough. Pikachu started panting which made Croagunk chuckle. He was surprised when Croagunk started slowing down. He paused halfway into Pikachu, he gulped. "Piks..I need to..." Pikachu rubbed Croagunk's back with his tail as if to say; "Do it."

Croagunk smirked before squeezing himself a bit, and then released some of his seed inside of Pikachu. He shuddered, but quickly relaxed. Pikachu then felt himself cuming which made Croagunk chuckle.

Pikachu then mumbled something, Croagunk raised an nonexistent eyebrow. "Wh-at was...that?" He asked between panting. Pikachu growled a bit before saying; "Cr-Croa...gu-nk." Croagunk blushed in surprise but smirked.

Croagunk pulled out before shoving back in. HARD. He was going harder and faster, Pikachu was panting just as hard and fast. It felt great, just as great as he imagined maybe more.

This went on for about 15 minutes before Croagunk started slowing down. Pikachu could tell he was getting tired so he didn't complain, he was getting a bit tired himself anyway.

Croagunk stopped and fully pulled out. He then laid down next to Pikachu as he caught his breath. "H-how...w-was..that?" Pikachu smiled and nuzzled him. "Perfect, just perfect...not bad for our first time..huh?" Croagunk smirked and hugged him protectively. They both began dozing off and softly slept in eachother's arms.


	10. Sadness and anger in the aftermath

**Warning! Warning! This contains no lemon but leaves hints.**

**Oh yeah...in case it wasn't clear...I'm a girl. **

**IDK, had a feeling I should address that...**

**Ok, let's go!**

Pikachu blinked awake before attempting to get up. It took a few tries being how groggy he was, but he managed to stand on all fours. Memories of what happened earlier flashed in Pikachu's mind making him blush deeply, but smile. He then turned his attention to the scenery. It was the right place for that to take down. Calm water, cool breeze, quiet forest, the sounds of crying, absolutely no chance of interupt- wait, crying?

Pikachu looked to where he last saw Croagunk and found him leaning against the tree. His face was covered but it was clear that he was the one crying. Pikachu grew worried quickly and walked up to him. "Croagunk? Everything ok?"

Croagunk shot up. When he saw that Pikachu was the one who was talking, he quickly backed up, like he was scared. "Croagunk? What's-" "Stay away from me!"

Pikachu blinked, what was that for? He attempted to place a paw on Croagunk's shoulder but it got slapped away. "I said stay away!" Croagunk turned away and covered his face as he began crying again. "Please..."

That's it, Pikachu couldn't take it anymore. He got in front of Croagunk and held him by the shoulders. When Croagunk realized what was going on, he tried to struggle away, but couldn't. "Croagunk, please! Tell me what's wrong!" "I don't wanna hurt you!"

Pikachu's eyes shot wide open, Croagunk was scared of hurting him? But why? Croagunk managed to get out of Pikachu's grip but only backed away slowly. Pikachu sighed and kept walking towards him. "Croagunk, tell me what's wrong. I'll understand, I promise." Croagunk attempted to blink away tears but they kept coming. He growled before crying out. "I raped you Pikachu!" Pikachu blinked at that but let him continue. "I let my instinct take control of me! They made me want to do things to you, and I let them! I raped you Piks! I-!"

Pikachu held Croagunk's mouth shut to stop him. "Croagunk, what're you talking about? You didn't rape me, you asked me if I wanted to do it and I went along with it." Croagunk blinked in surprise but tears refused to cease. Pikachu breathed before continuing. "Honestly? I enjoyed it, yeah know?" He then looked deeply into his eyes. "Guess we're not boyfriends anymore, huh?" Croagunk looked down sadly. "I-I understand that you wanna..." Pikachu interrupted him, he knew where that was going, and smiled. "I mean we're mates now."

Croagunk went wide eyed. "Pikachu..? You...um...really see me as...a mate?" Pikachu chuckled and nodded. "Of course don't you remember what I said on the night I admitted?" Croagunk wiped his eyes and smiled. "Pikachu...I-" Before he could say another word, Pikachu kissed him on the lips. Croagunk was surprised but melted into it. They really are mates now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Piplup snapped up when he heard someone approaching. He turned and saw Pikachu and Croagunk walking over to him and Buizel. Pikachu was waving while Croagunk seemed nervous about something. The moment Piplup saw Croagunk, he rushed over and slapped him.

Croagunk rubbed his cheek and groaned. Pikachu growled defensively. "Piplup! What was that for?!" He demanded. Piplup blinked at his friend's sudden plea. "What was-? Pikachu, he yelled at Buneary!" Both Pikachu and Croagunk were surprised, he what? Piplup growled before continuing. "He fricken blew up at Buneary for no good reason. He left the poor girl in tears! He had no right to do that!"

Piplup stopped his angry rant when he realized Croagunk's eyes were watering. He sharply turned away when Pikachu took notice. "Aw babe, don't cry again." Croagunk sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I-I'm good. I'm good." Piplup blinked confused.

Pikachu turned to Piplup. "Look Piplup, Croagunk doesn't remember anything. His instincts were in control. The last thing he remembers is falling asleep next to me. If he did yell at Buneary, he doesn't remember it." Pikachu said with a small frown. Croagunk nodded to confirm. Piplup gave an apologetic frown. "Sorry Croagunk. I didn't know what was really going on." Despite his regret, Croagunk smiled. "It's fine, I'm the one who should be apologizing anyway."

Buizel groaned annoyed as he walked over. "Piplup, I thought we agreed that we would give him a chance to explain before getting mad at him." Piplup frowned. "I know..." Buizel then turned his attention to Croagunk. "You should probably go find Buneary, she's pretty upset with you." Croagunk gulped and nodded. Noticing his nervousness, Pikachu took a hold of his paw and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll go with you." Croagunk smiled in response. "Thanks, Piks."

As they walked of, Piplup turned to Buizel. "Soooo, think they're mates?"

"Oh they're totally mates."

"No doubt about it."

Piplup looked up at Buizel. "Think we should tell them about...ya know?" Buizel blinked and shook his head. "Naw, let's wait a bit longer." He then placed an arm around him. "I'm surprised they haven't figured it out yet. And I thought you were the gullible one." "Hey!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buneary strayed from her hiding place in the trees when she heard someone approaching. She growled a bit when she heard croaking. Pachirisu looked at her worryingly, hopefully she'll keep her cool. Buneary reluctantly bounced towards the noise, forcing Pachirisu to follow.

Buneary saw not just Croagunk, but Pikachu as well. "Um...hi?" Buneary blinked unfazed. "Hi...what do you want?" Pikachu gulped. "He just wanted to apologize Buneary." She raised an eyebrow.

Croagunk gulped, but Pikachu kept him calm by holding onto his paw. Croagunk took a deep breath. "Look...Buneary? Piplup told me I blew up at you and...I'm gonna be honest here, I don't remember doing that...or anything else after falling asleep with Pikachu."

Buneary looked like she was about to call him a lier, but Pachirisu placed a paw on her shoulder. "Let him finish." She said quietly, but loud enough for Buneary to hear. Buneary sighed, but kept quiet.

Croagunk sighed before continuing. "Look, Buneary? I'm not sure what I did when my instincts took control, but all I know is that none of it is good. All I can say is, I'm sorry..." Croagunk glanced at Pikachu, who gave him a reassuring smile.

Buneary sighed and rubbed her temples. "Croagunk...it's my own fault for not realizing how agitated you really were. If I knew, maybe I would've...I don't know..." Pachirisu gave her a reassuring look to go on. "I know I said I'm fine with you and Pikachu...but I doubt I ever will completely."

Pachirisu gave Buneary a thumbs up, to say she did good. Croagunk smiled as did Pikachu. "Come on, let's head back to camp." Pikachu said. The others nodded and followed him. Pachirisu then nudged Buneary and shouted; "Race ya!" before dashing off. "No fare!" She called and raced after her.

Pikachu chuckled at them before looking at Croagunk. "You ok?" Croagunk nodded. "Yeah..." Pikachu then cocked his head. "You sure...?" Croagunk nodded. "First he's distant, then agitated, aggressive, horny, and now sensitive. What's next?" Pikachu thought with a smirk. He then blushed at his next thought.

"Sooo...um...think you'll be in heat again?" Croagunk groaned and rubbed his temples. "Knowing this stupid season, yes...but I can't predict when." Pikachu smirked. "Think I can help you with it again?" Croagunk chuckled which gave him an answer.

Croagunk then looked forward again. "You know? Dawn was right about her." Pikachu blinked so Croagunk elaborated. "She does have a thing for electric types."


	11. Help from a friend

Pachirisu sighed. She didn't wanna do this, especially at night, but she had to. Buneary needed to know how she felt but didn't know how to say it. Lucky for her, she knew someone who had already done this.

Pachirisu looked around and saw Pikachu laying down next to a sleeping Croagunk. They were both laying on their stomachs, Croagunk had his arms wrapped under his head while Pikachu was snuggled up to him. Pachirisu smiled before walking towards them.

"Hey Pikachu?" Said mouse snapped awake when he heard Pachirisu speak. Without getting up, he turned to her. "Hey Pachirisu, what's up?" She averted her gaze before returning it. "It's about Buneary..."

Pikachu blinked but didn't interrupt. He just gave her a look that said; "Go on." Pachirisu rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know what it is, but I have a crush on her. I think I'd always have. But, I don't know how to confess."

Pikachu thought for a moment. "I think just tell her how you feel, that's what I did. Be sincere, don't lie just to get her interested. Eventually she'll find out and use it to get mad at you. Just talk straight from the heart." Pachirisu nodded. "Thanks Pikachu, I-" "But..." Pikachu interrupted. "I'm not sure you should tell her right away. I mean, she just got over me earlier this month. Another crush might rush her or her old crush could interrupt returning feelings."

Pachirisu sighed but nodded. She really wanted to just get it done and over with quickly, like usual, but Pikachu probably knew best. "Ok, I'll try in a week or so. Again, thanks. You're the best, Pikachu." She took a step forward, but Croagunk seemed to hear her approaching and growled.

Both electric types froze but sighed of relief when they realized Croagunk was still asleep. His eyelids twitched before he curled tighter around Pikachu. His eyes then started slowly opening. Pikachu reacted and started rubbing his neck. "Easy big guy, easy..." Croagunk snorted before going back to snoring. Pikachu smirked before kissing his cheek, which made him smile.

Pachirisu giggled. "Well since it seems he wants attention, how's he doing?" Pikachu chuckled. "Fine. He hasn't had anymore urges as of late. I think he's satisfied for this season. He's just sleepy." He answered. Croagunk yawned to prove his point before scratching his nose lazily. Pikachu chuckled again. "See?" Pachirisu giggled before bidding him good night. He did likewise as well as good luck.

Pikachu watched Pachirisu dart away before turning back to Croagunk. Still sleeping soundly. He murmured something about Brock and flirting as his paw twitched. Pikachu held back his laughter as he had a good idea what he was dreaming about. He then nuzzled Croagunk's cheek with his own before yawning, and joining him in sleep.

**Yeah! Filler! **

**I...needed something to do in class...and this idea appeared so, there you go! Ye**


	12. Help from a friend 2

**...Just pretend this is in the previous chapter. Unlike Wattpad, I can't edit posted chapters. I was also bored in class.**

Buizel anxiously walked towards Pikachu and Croagunk. He hated asking for help, especially from Croagunk, but he had to. For all Buizel knew, Croagunk was the best one to ask and tell because he knew how to keep a secret, he still hadn't told anyone about his past. Huh, maybe that could be a topic the next time they all get in their group.

Buizel stopped right in front of Croagunk. He was laying on his stomach with Pikachu curled up next to him, both fast asleep. Buizel prayed that Croagunk wasn't in one of his season induced moods before attempting to wake him up.

"Pssst Croagunk? You awake? I need to ask you something." Buizel whispered. Croagunk didn't respond or even react for that matter. He sighed before trying again. "Um...Croagunk?" His nose twitched, but he just kept snoring. Buizel poked Croagunk's head, this time he got some results. But not the ones he was looking for.

Croagunk snorted. "Pika..chu..." Buizul blushed and rolled his eyes. "Great, he's dreaming, about Pikachu no less." Croagunk chuckled in his sleep. "H-hey...knock it off..that tickles..." He stretched his arms out suddenly, which made Buizel step back to avoid being grabbed accidentally, before returning them back under his head. "Stop it...h-hey..not there...not there...hmmm..Pikachu..." Croagunk mumbled. Buizel blushed, he really didn't want to here anymore. "Croagunk!"

Croagunk snorted as he shot awake. "Huh!? wha-what!?" He calmed down when he saw Buizel. "Oh..it's you..." "Yeah sorry about that." Croagunk raised an nonexistent eyebrow when he noticed Buizel's demeanor. He yawned and asked; "What's wrong?"

Buizel tapped his fingers together. "W-well...you know Piplup right?" Croagunk blinked. He glanced at Pikachu, still fast asleep. He then returned his gaze to Buizel. He gulped. "Well...me and him are..." "In a relationship?"

Buizel almost choked on air. "How did you-!?" "Eh, kinda obvious honestly." Croagunk yawned and curled around Pikachu again. "I'm surprised no one else has caught on, especially Pikachu." Said mouse muttered something about a battle as he twitched. Croagunk chuckled and nuzzled him before looking back at Buizul. "So that it or...?"

Buizel cleared his throat. "Yes..er no...I-I-I mean..." Buizel slapped himself making Croagunk flinch in surprise. "I don't exactly know hooow to reveal it to everyone else."

Croagunk cocked his head. He rubbed his chin in thought before looking back at Buizel. "Honestly? I'd make sure Piplup's fine with it and then maybe reveal it to our small group and let the word spread." Croagunk yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I mean..that's how it went for me and...Piks, but maybe..you should...just decide...togetherrrrrrumm..."

Croagunk's head fell forward suddenly, sending Buizel into a panic. "Croagunk?! Croagunk you-?!" He was cut of by Croagunk's snore. Buizel sweat dropped, why on earth did he doze off like that? "Croagunk!"

Croagunk shot awake. "Huh!? Wha-what were we talking about?" Buizel shook his head before Croagunk yawned. "You feeling ok?" Croagunk nodded before yawning again. "Ye-ah...just tired...it's common when the..hormones start to stop..I think? I don't know honestly..."

Buizel smirked. "Well I'll let you get back to it. Thanks for the help." They bid eachother goodnight before Buizel darted off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Croagunk yawned before moving back into a curled position and, unintentionally, laid his head on Pikachu's back. He started nuzzling him like a pillow making Pikachu stir.

Pikachu's eyes fluttered opening. He yawned and tried to stand up but Croagunk's weight held him down. Pikachu turned towards his back and was surprised to see Croagunk laying on him.

"Croagunk, what're you-?" Croagunk cut him off by murmuring something sleepily before it turned into a snore. Pikachu chuckled before moving into a curled position himself. Croagunk always seemed to have a habit of using him as a plushie and/or as a pillow while asleep.

Pikachu sighed contently before starting to drift back to sleep. "Love ya, Croaks." Croagunk made a humming noise. "Love you...too...Piks.." Pikachu was surprised but it turned into chuckles when he realized Croagunk was still asleep and probably dreaming. He let out another yawn before joining his mate in sleep.


	13. Questions-asked

**Warning! Warning! This contains no lemon but leaves hints!**

Buneary, Pachirisu, and Pikachu blinked at Buizel and Piplup in surprise. "You guys are-what!?" They both chuckled while Croagunk just smirked. "Yep, we're a couple." Piplup responded, leaning against Buizel. "How long?" Pachirisu asked. Buizel rubbed his chin and hummed. "A little while before Pikachu and Croagunk got together."

Pikachu turned to Croagunk. "You knew?" He nodded. "And didn't tell me?" Croagunk raised an nonexistent eyebrow. "Well, you didn't want them telling me about you liking me, did you?" Pikachu sighed in defeat and shook his head. Croagunk chuckled and kissed his forehead. Pikachu blushed and nuzzled up to him.

Buneary looked between the two couples from her and Pachirisu's side of the campfire. "Wow, first Pikachu and Croagunk, and now you two. How many gay couples are there? Makes ya glad to be straight, right Pachirisu?" She nudged Pachirisu playfully, unaware that she physically flinched at her words. "Y-yeah, straight as a plank...*heh*heh*" She said with a small frown. Pikachu frowned for her, he was the only one (as far as he knows) who knew about her small crush on Buneary. To have that be said by her had to hurt.

Piplup then spoke up. "Hey, while we're on the subject, why don't we hear about your" Piplup paused and looked back and forth between Pikachu and Croagunk, making them a bit nervous. "First time." He finished raising his eyes in a suggestive way.

Everyone stared at the penguin with mortified looks. Croagunk's cheeks were completely puffed out and both he and Pikachu's faces were bright red.

Buizel hit Piplup on the back of his neck. "What the heck, Pips!? You can't just ask someone that!" Piplup groaned and rubbed the spot that was hit. "Well excuuuse me for being curious!"

Pikachu tapped his fingers together. "W-well, I'm fine telling if y-you are." He said nervously while looking at Croagunk.

Croagunk's cheeks retracted as he responded. "O-only if you are." "Deal."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu cleared his troat. "W-well, first woke up from another...um...w-wet dream..." Buizel and Piplup sweat dropped anime style at the fact he still has those.

"Th-then Croagunk told me that he was on edge because of heat. Apparently I was being an extra dummy because I thought he was too hot or something." Everyone slightly chuckled at that.

Pikachu turned to Croagunk. "You wanna tell this part?" Croagunk shook his head. "You know most of this is still a blur to me right? I was in a trance." His eyes flicked over to Buneary for a moment and gave an apologetic look. She sighed and waved away in response.

"Well? Go on." Piplup asked anxiously. Pikachu rubbed the back of his neck. "I only got a few words out before Croagunk um..." he cleared his throat and blushed deeper. "Forced me to make out."

Croagunk sputtered in surprise. "Wait, I forced you to make out?! You never told me that!" He looked horrified that he HAD forced Pikachu to do something in his season induced trance. Pikachu was quick to catch him. "Relax Croaks, I liked it. You work that tongue of yours pretty good." He said in a flirty tone before kissing his mate on the nose. Croagunk's cheeks puffed back out in surprise. "P-Piks..." Everyone else smiled fondly, though Buneary's seemed a bit forced.

Piplup did a double take. "Wait, I thought you made out?" Everyone blinked. "We um did." Pikachu responded confused. Buizel tilted his head. "Then why are you complementing Croagunk's tongue work? You didn't lick eachother." Everyone blinked again. Croagunk raised an nonexistent eyebrow. "You guys DO know your supposed to use your tongues, right?"

Both Piplup and Buizel did a double take. "WAIT WHAT!?" Everyone else burst out laughing. "We thought you just kissed passionately for a long period of time! I mean, that's what we did!" Another round of laughter.

Buneary gasped for air between laughing. "How did you guys not know that? I get Piplup but, Buizel?" Pachirisu wiped tears from her eyes. "Even I knew that!"

The two water types blushed in embarrassment. Piplup pouted while Buizel huffed. "Can you just go back to the story?!" Piplup shouted in an attempt to change the subject.

Pikachu rolled his eyes after he stop laughing. "In a nutshell, Croagunk laid me on my stomach and I let him fuck me in the butt." He crossed his arms. "I REFUSE to go into more details." Croagunk chuckled and held Pikachu closer.

Pachirisu and especially Buneary sighed of relief knowing that's all they were going to hear. Piplup was about to complain that he wanted to hear the "juicy stuff" but Buizel held his shoulder and shook his head as soon as his beak opened. He sighed in defeat and resorted to nuzzling against him. Buizel blushed but hugged him.

**Piplup and Buizel not knowing you use your tongue when you make out with someone actually comes from my naive ass. I only found out about that last year. Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter. (Hopefully people are actually reading this lol)**


	14. MovieTime!

**I am sooooo ripping this from Ravengal's chapter 14 of A Gracious Gift, but shut up I liked it!**

Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and onto a couch. "Wait here buddy, I'm gonna get some popcorn." Ash said before walking away. They had gotten to the Pokémon center later then expected so they couldn't go onto the battlefield and train like Ash wanted. Brock suggested they watch a movie, to which both Dawn and Ash jumped at.

While Ash and Dawn were in the cafeteria getting popcorn and drinks, Brock was flipping through the channel guide to find a good movie. Pikachu noticed something in his vest pocket as he did so. Croagunk's Pokéball. It was one of the rare occasions that Croagunk was in his Pokéball instead of outside with him. But just like the other times, it wouldn't last much longer.

"Hey, Brock?" Said trainer turned to Pikachu. "What's up, Pikachu?" He asked, hand still on the remote. Pikachu cleared his throat and blushed slightly. "I was thinking you could um, maybe let Croagunk watch with us?" Brock caught on as soon as Pikachu blushed. "You want Croagunk to watch with us, don't you?" Pikachu nodded. Nothing could get unnoticed by the breeder when it came to illness, injury, and especially romance.

Brock complied and pulled out Croagunk's Pokéball. "Come on out Croagunk! Your one and only wants to see you~!" Pikachu sweat dropped anime style. Of course he would do it like that. Nonetheless, he hopped off the couch to meet the now materializing Croagunk.

Once fully materialized, Croagunk stretched. "Mmm what's up?" Pikachu's ears flatted. "Sorry, did we wake you?" Croagunk turned to him and shook his head. "No, was already awake. So, what's up?" Pikachu perked up. "Oh! We're gonna watch a movie and I wanted you to watch with us. That ok?" Croagunk chuckled and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what're we watching?" Ash asked as he started munching on popcorn. "I found one about forbidden romance. A boy and a girl fall for eachother but neither of their families think high of their other." Brock responded. "It's called; To be or not to be, love is the answer." "Ooooh, sounds interesting." Dawn replied as she handed a bottle of water to each of her male companions while keeping one for herself.

Pikachu sweat dropped while Croagunk rolled his eyes. Of course Brock would choose a romance movie. He leaned against Croagunk, who was lounging on his side, like a pillow and looked at him. "On the bright side, it does sound interesting." "Yeah, whatever."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The movie started off with a girl named Kayla walking though her high school with her partner Plusle.

Dawn cringed slightly but quickly relaxed at the sight of the pink-eared Pikachu clone.

Eventually, Kayla met Tyler, a rebel type boy with a Wartortle as a partner. The match up seemed pretty off, but for them, it was love at first sight. If the pink background change and floating heart effect wasn't a dead giveaway.

Pikachu tilted his head. "They only met five seconds ago, and they're already in love?" Croagunk chuckled. "Apparently."

Kayla went home and asked her parents about him. But as soon as she got out the word "boy" her parents started bombarding her with questions. They gave her an entire list of boys they knew of.

Charles, a popular boy who had pretty wealthy parents. "He and his Ninetales are too stuck up for me." Kayla responded.

Bobby, leader of the football team and top of the town's battle club. Kayla shuddered. "Him and his Dragonite are literal thugs."

Luke, a smart boy who has passed all his classes with high honors. "He and his Kadabra have their noses in books 24/7. They don't even talk to ANYONE."

And Kyle, apparently her parents just liked him because they're friends with his parents. Her father pointed out that it would be cute since their names are similar.

Kyla rapidly shook her head. "No! No! No! He's an absolute JERK! He's mean to EVERYONE! Besides his partner's a Poliwhirl. He literally has NO mouth, how on earth would that work for Plusle?"

Pikachu thought for a moment, how WOULD that work? He couldn't imagine himself dating someone with no mouth. Pikachu rubbed against Croagunk, who smiled and held him closer in response.

Kyla was about to talk about Tyler but her parents beat her to it by saying she better not be talking about him and starting throwing insults about him. He's lazy, needs to focus more on school, clearly uses drugs, etcetera.

The scene cut to Tyler having a similar experience with his parents. Apparently Kyla's too naive for her own good, needs to get her head out of the clouds, and needs to drink bleach if she ever wants to be even close to anyone's standards.

That's dumb, they've only heard rumors about them and apparently are judging them because of the rumors.

Despite their parents wishes, Kyla and Tyler started dating and met up in secret every time they had a chance.

One scene showed them laying in eachother's arms, their Pokémon copying, as they watched the sunset.

Pikachu turned his attention to Plusle and Wartortle. They were nuzzling similar to him and Croagunk but something was different. They were licking eachother. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Croagunk, who yawned and looked on the verge of falling asleep, and questioned if he should try licking him.

Croagunk's eyes snapped open when he sensed Pikachu's gaze. He turned to him and found him staring almost in a daze. "Something wrong?" Pikachu seemed to snap out of it as he stuck out his tongue.

Croagunk raised an nonexistent eyebrow and blushed as Pikachu grabbed the back of his head with both paws and pulled him closer. "What're you-?" Pikachu made him slince by lights licking his chin. Croagunk cringed slightly at the feeling but didn't have enough time to respond before Pikachu licked his nose and slid his tongue upwards. He stopped and let go of his face once he passed between Croagunk's eyes and hit his forehead. The process had left a long trail of saliva in the middle of Croagunk's face.

Croagunk blinked and seemed to be in a daze. Pikachu chuckled, it has been awhile since he made that face. Croagunk's eyes darted back to the tv screen when he noticed what Pikachu had seen and gave a sly smile as he turned back to him. Pikachu was confused but seemed to realize what was going on as Croagunk stuck his own tongue out, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. Pikachu blushed more than he already was. It has also been awhile since he's made THAT face.

Croagunk licked Pikachu in a similar fashion. The only difference was that Croagunk's tongue was ten times bigger than Pikachu's and was almost the size of Pikachu's mouth. This caused Croagunk to lick his entire face, leaving his fur ruffled and a lot of purple-ish saliva once he was done.

Pikachu's face was bright red. He coughed and spat a bit. Croagunk smirked and started laughing. "S-Sorry, I sometimes forget how big my tongue is!" He said between laughs. Pikachu glared but started to laugh as well.

Brock perked up when he heard their laughter and looked down at the two Pokémon. He was confused at first but when he noticed how messy Pikachu's fur was and what looked like saliva in it, he quickly put two and two together and started to silently chuckle.

Dawn heard Brock and turned towards him, then Pikachu and Croagunk. Once she realized what Brock had, she started to giggle herself.

"I don't know guys" Ash said with a mouthful of popcorn. "This scene doesn't seem that funny." Brock and Dawn quickly realized Ash was referring to the movie and face-vaulted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the movie's climax, Kyla and Tyler both defended themselves and eachother from their parents, like that scene from the Lion King 2. Their parents were fighting saying that they don't deserve eachother and that the other was a devil, so they got in the way to try to stop them. They both failed and got slapped out. Hard.

Everyone flinched for them. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Pikachu commented, rubbing his cheek like he just got slapped. Croagunk chuckled slightly, Pikachu gave him a look. "Hey, I'd be laughing a lot harder if this wasn't an emotional scene." Pikachu shook his head. Sure pain can be funny, but not all the time.

The two lovers looked at eachother, grabbed their hands and ran away together. The scene faded out with them and their Pokémon running into the sunset. The scene came back to an older Kayla and Tyler in wedding entire before kissing. Their actual supportive friends, family, and Pokémon jump up in applause. As they look out at the crowd, they noticed the empty seats meant for their parents. They shrugged and went right back to kissing.

"That was...interesting?" Pikachu said, not entirely sure what to think. He looked up at the trainers for their input. Ash looked just as confused as him while Dawn was cupping both her cheeks in a sigh, and Brock-

"That was beautiful!" He shouted, startling everyone. Ash raised an eyebrow. "You actually understand the ending?"

Brock looked at him with intensity in his eyes. "Of course I do! They realized that if the world won't accept them, they'll run away from it! I would run away with my one true love, I would! Maybe Nurse Joy or even Officer Jenny might want to! I'll have to ask them in the mornin-ACK!"

Brock fell to the ground as Croagunk poison jabbed him. "That's no far, you've got your one true love why can't I?" Croagunk pulled his paw away and sighed at his trainer's antics. Since he stood up so quickly, Pikachu was tucked under his arm like a book.

"Ummm...Croagunk? Ya mind?" He asked. Croagunk perked up. "Huh? Oh! Sorry Piks." He said and put Pikachu down.

"S-sorry, kinda forgot you were laying against me, haha." Croagunk stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. Pikachu chuckled. "No worries Croaks, my fault for forgetting how quickly you react to those things."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu laughted as Croagunk pinned him too the ground. Croagunk smirked and starting lick Pikachu's face. "C-Croagunk! Stoooop iiiit!" He laughted out loud. Croagunk chuckled. "You brought this upon yourself!" They were in the trainers' room, who had long fallen asleep but they wanted stay up a bit longer.

Croagunk stopped, grabbed the back of Pikachu's head and pulled him into a kiss. Pikachu chuckled but slowly frowned. Croagunk sensed his mate's feelings and slowly pulled away. "Something wrong?"

Pikachu looked down. "I-I don't know, just thinking..." Croagunk raised an nonexistent eyebrow. "About?" Pikachu hummed. "Weeell. Have you always been gay? Or did you only turn gay for me?"

Croagunk thought for a moment. "Girls never really did anything to me so, yes." He responded. "Awkwardly enough, I found out when my brother set me up on a date. What about you?" He asked as he got off the mouse and laid down next to him.

Pikachu rolled off his back and onto his stomach. "Weeelll, I think I've always been gay. I've had a small number of girls who showed interest in me but they really didn't do much to me. Like Buneary, I love her but she's more like a sister to me." He responded. "I actually figured out I was homosexual when I thought some guys were cute." Croagunk frowned a bit so Pikachu explained himself. "One was Ash's Charizard, he prefers girls and actually has a girlfriend now. Then there was Brock's Onix, he was cool and all but he didn't seem interested in starting a relationship so I dropped it. But neither of them had the liberty of being in dreams like you, kinda how I figured out you had to be the one." Croagunk nodded and smiled.

Pikachu then asked; "Did you have any crushes like me?" Croagunk shook his head, "Nope, you were the first." Pikachu nodded then blinked. "Wait...I thought you liked Chrissy?"

Croagunk blinked but started laughing. Pikachu was surprised. "What? What's so funny?"

"Chrissy's my sister!"

"What!?"

Croagunk nodded. "Yep, didn't I tell you guys?" Pikachu stuttered. "No! What about Craig?" "He's my brother!"

Pikachu facepalmed. "That's why you seemed to already know them!" Croagunk chuckled and pulled him closer. "Yep, you should've seen Brock and Hamilton's faces when Nurse Joy explained that we were siblings!"

Pikachu chuckled himself at the thought. Both humans had to be upset that their wedding plans were ruined. He then yawned and snuggled against Croagunk, who purred in response.

Croagunk curled around him protectively and stated dozing off. "Night Piks..." Pikachu laid his head on Croagunk's neck and started falling asleep himself. "Night Croaks..."

**Hurray for slow classes! Also, as I was writing this chapter, I got an email saying that Ravengal herself started following this story. Soooooo HIIIII! Hope you're enjoying this garbage even though you prefer Pikachu x Buneary!**


	15. Reviews

Pikachu: Ok, um...hi readers! You already know me, but I'm Pikachu! Pinky wanted to save this for when she had more chapters out, but she wanted to do this now so it doesn't mess with her production. So just think of this as a...um...

Croagunk: 15th chapter special?

Pikachu: Oh, there you are Croagunk.

Croagunk: Yeah, sorry I took so long. Anyway, Pinky also wanted to do this because she wanted to at least seem greatful for how good this story is doing. And the few reviews we have are full of questions. So instead of indirectly answering them in the story, we're here breaking the forth wall.

Pikachu: Yep, so without further a do. Let's begin! First up is; Ravengal!

**Poor Buneary, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her though the fic. Especially when Pikachu proudly discussed right in front of her. Way to rub salt in the wound, dude!**

Pikachu: Oh geez, did it really seem like that? Maybe I should apologize?

Croagunk: You already apologized to her like a hundred times, and she said she was fine with it since she never considered doing THAT with you.

Pikachu: *sigh* Whatever. But for the record, I didn't really say it proudly. I was just saying it because the others wanted to hear about it.

Croagunk: Ok, the next part we're gonna skip because we answered it in the last chapter.

**Let's hope Buneary isn't actually straight like she says, or Pachirisu's getting a broken heart.**

Pikachu: No spoilers! But we will say that Buneary is considering changing.

**This is certainly a unique fic. Can't deny that. Pikachu/Croagunk is definitely a paring I've never encountered before.**

Croagunk: Aw, thank you. And Croakachu (that's Pinky's name for it) is Pinky's original creation. I think she was just upset that there weren't more ships including me. But she might've chose me with Pikachu because the few encounters we've had in the canon anime are some of her favorite scenes because she finds them funny, especially when Pikachu dragged me by the arm in Steamboat Willies.

**Not sure why only Croagunk goes into heat, and no one else, but hey. Gotta have that drama fuel!**

Pikachu: Actually, in later chapters, Pinky wants me to go into heat but she's still working on why. Maybe my wet dreams come back? I don't know!

**That arc with Team Rocket was defiantly my favorite. Not only does it provide cool lore about poison types, it tricked me into thinking you'd actually made the trio more villainous than they actually were.**

Pikachu: Hey, can't have a fic regarding the Pokémon anime with involving Team Rocket! And those three can't be scary even if they tried!

Croagunk: *haha* Yeah. And the toxic overload is actually one of Pinky's head-cannons. She figured that since I was part fighting type as well, there's no way I could be completely immune to poison myself.

**Ew. Croagunk's purple saliva. I hope there's no poison in that. XD **

Croagunk: Eh, another one of Pinky's head-canons. Not sure how and why she came up with it, she just did. I think it has something to do with typing. Like, water-type saliva is more clear while fire-type saliva is orange-ish. Oh, and don't worry it's completely non-toxic, just it's color is different.

**That thing about Chrissy and Craig was amusingly awkward. Makes me wonder about that mysterious past of Croagunk's that's been briefly mentioned before.**

Croagunk: Originally my older siblings were gonna be original OCs, but just having them be my brother and sister was just easier and funnier honestly.

Pikachu: No spoilers! But Pinky is in the process of thinking of a chapter that goes more into his past as well as mine.

**I do find this paring very strange, and of course much prefer the one presented in the canon, but this fic's amusing. Though I can't understand Pikachu's choice in men. XD Charizard, Onix, and Croagunk? Good luck trying to intimate with a 28 foot rock snake!**

Pikachu: Again, thanks. We are aware that it's a bit strange but that's what drew Pinky to it. And yes, I've noticed that my choices are a bit strange. I never really thought of doing anything intimate with Charizard or Onix, Croagunk was the first.

Croagunk: *heh*heh*

Pikachu: What?

Croagunk: I just realized you have a thing for big guys.

Pikachu: What're you...OH!

Croagunk: Chill, it's cute *heh*

**I can only imagine what you plan to do next with the fic, since the main plot's over. Is there more to cover? I'll be interested to find out.**

Croagunk: Of course there's more to cover! Especially in the "lemon" part.

Pikachu: *blushes furiously* C-Croagunk!

Croagunk: *heh* Ok, well thank you Ravengal! It's an honor! Who's next?

Pikachu: *Shakes head* Hold on...*pulls up paper* Oh! It's, VGS2 the sexy sausage!

**Good grief, do the characters like falling asleep an awful lot. They do it at least once a chapter, I swear. Sometimes multiple times. Are they narcoleptic? XD **

Croagunk: No, Pinky just has a weird sleep fetish. And us being in her story have to bend to it. I think she has another head-canon that I actually like sleeping though. I'm not entirely sure HOW she got that fetish and I doubt she even knows herself, it's just always been there for some reason. But she will TRY to cut back on us falling asleep, but sometimes she'll have us already asleep so there's that.

**The relationship is very...lusty. Kind of started because 'I want to bang him', and it seems to still be lingering in that mindset. What with their constant cuddling and kissing and hanky-panky, without really doing any fun things together, or saying much else they like about eachother. **

Pikachu: Pinky has identified that to herself and will be trying to improve that. I think she might've mentioned us battling in the future and us going on a few dates. She mostly has that in because that's literally all her own boyfriend wants to do with her. Oh! Minus the hanky part.

**I guess the elephant in the room is...why did you pick Croagunk specifically? Seems a bit random, especially since they never interacted prior to dating, even in the context of this fic.**

Croagunk: Actually, we're in this same friend group even before we started dating. So we have interacted a handful of times. And why me specifically? Weeeellll...the best way I can explain it is, I'm Pinky's baby. Sooo yeah.

**Another thing is that the character dialogue should probably be on separate lines to eachother if different people are talking. Just to make it easier for the readers to read. It's something that could make or break a lot of different fics, from what I've heard from other readers, so it's worth thinking about. XP**

Pikachu: Well, Pinky is on the break part of that spectrum. When she reads fics with that, she has to go back a line or two just to remind herself who's talking. She even showed one of them to her friends and they were just as confused as her. But thanks for the recommendation.

**With that out of the way, the fic's pretty amusing and fun to read! My favorite character has to be Buneary, if only because she has the most realistic WTF reactions out of everyone in the cast. XD "Pikachu and Croagunk!? What the hell!?" "Croagunk acted like a bench and is going to rape the man I still like! I gotta save his as! Literally! Truly hers is a tragic tale of woe. XP **

Pikachu: *hahaha* I think that's just what Pinky was going for! Buizel and Piplup were just shocked because I was gay and Pachirisu was just like "Lol cool!".

Croagunk: Hey! I was in a trance ya know, I would never do that to Buneary if I was actually in control.

Pikachu: We know Croagunk. We know. Anyway, thank you VGS2! It's also an honor. We have one more who actually has the honor of being Pinky's first actual hater!

Croagunk: Well, we're not gonna actually read his review but I will say this; RED, how am I, an official Pokémon that is shown in the official Pokémon games and the official Pokémon anime, fake? Oh just because I'm not first gen, I'm not real? Oh grow up and realize that yes it was the original generation but that doesn't mean everything that comes after it is fake. You're a different generation of your family, are YOU fake?

Pikachu: Ok Croagunk, that's enough. Oh, By the way RED, you mind making another review? Your last one gave Pinky a lot of motivation to attempt to get more chapters out.

Croagunk: Aaaand, we're gonna stop there before it gets too long. Well thanks for reading, more chapters actually relevant to the story coming in the near future!

Pikachu: Yep! Make sure to stay in school!

Croagunk: Don't do drugs!

Pikachu: And eat your teeth!

Both: Pink out!


End file.
